The Four Guardians
by Misty Narumi
Summary: Guardians of Earth,Sky,Sun,Moon unite to search for 5 elemental crystals by traveling to different worlds. They must search for them b4 evil does & also get stronger for evil is also after their lives.
1. The Broken Seal

_**The Four Guardians**_

Chapter 1: The Broken Seal

_We believe in what we fear to believe… _

A ring of light exploded shooting countless stars into the galaxy.

"The seal of the orb has been broken once again after 10,000 years has past," a voice of a wise old man said calmly. "This also means that the seal broke into the five crystals and have again spread to countless different worlds."

In a very dark room, there was a circular table with a symbol of a star glyph. There were four figures in black robes and their faces were not recognizable.

"Would this also mean that evil would spread throughout various worlds? If the seal of the orb is broken, that would mean that the gate of dimensions is freely opened. This would make it easier for the demons," a young man exclaimed.

"Yes that is true, but we must not panic," the old man said wisely.

"Isn't it time to call the four guardians to make a new seal?" a young woman asked.

"Yes." the old man called 4 cats that match Earth (Tabby cat), Sky (Angora cat), Sun (Abyssinian cat), and Moon (Black cat) and their symbol on their forehead. As the four cats appeared before them, the old man ordered them to search for the guardians of their respected nature.

"You know who the guardians are. You must go before these guardians are hunted by evil."

The cats bowed and disappeared within a twister.

"Master, these guardians have powers that are unknown to them unlike the ones years ago. What would happen if they are killed before..." the young woman was cut off by the elder.

"Don't worry. I'm sure the spirits will make it in time," the elder assured her.

Somewhere in the setting of darkness, the skies were covered in red like blood was flowing through a stream. The place looked like the place of hell with volcanoes and different types of demons and bones everywhere. Inside the dark castle, a dark lord smirked. He was covered in a black robe.

"I see the seal has been broken once again. This time I will kill the guardians before they find the 5 crystals to make a new one." The dark lord then ordered four of his best assassins to search for the guardians. "The sages of the dimensions had sent four of their messenger spirits to search for the guardians. Use your senses and follow them. I want the guardians dead." The four assassins disappeared.

"As soon as the guardians are killed, I will rule over all of the dimensions and chaos will spread." The dark lord gave an evil laugh.

_**End of chapter 1**_

Chii-kun- Go on to the next chapter! and Enjoy! Don't forget to review! Remember I don't own any anime that will be in this story. The only thing that I own is this story. ****


	2. Guardian of Earth

_**The Four Guardians**_

Chapter 2: The Guardian of Earth

"Kenshin!"

Kaoru ran in the halls outside at Kamiya dojo. She looked into every room and still there was no sign of Kenshin. She then met up with Yahiko who was practicing his swordsmanship.

"Yahiko, have you seen Kenshin?" Kaoru asked.

"No, why?"

"The chief of police is here to see him. He said it's urgent."

"You know, I think Kenshin went to buy some tofu and some vegetables," Sanosuke said who walked from behind Kaoru. It gave Kaoru a small shock. "I'm probably sure he'll be right back like always."

Kaoru wondered when did Kenshin leave but she didn't want to bring out the question. She rushed to the gate to inform the chief of police. When she told him, the chief said he could wait for Kenshin's return.

Kenshin walked along the dirt pathway upon grassy hills. On his arm, he carried a basket full of vegetables and also carried a bucket of tofu. Few people passed by him like ordinary people. He suddenly stopped as leaves came from out of nowhere and swirled around him.

_Why are there leaves swirling around this one? _ He wondered. He looked around and noticed that it didn't look like it would be a windy day. Leaves still swirled around him like a twister. He became a little freaked out and didn't know what was going on. His mind then came to a halt. _This one can understand why. How can this be? And what does it mean? _ As he started to go on his way, the leaves disappeared into the earth.

Kenshin didn't notice a tabby cat behind a tree that was watching him as he passed by. _Good, he hasn't been found yet. The sign of those leaves are only the beginning before he knows his hidden power. _

"Tadaima!"

"Kenshin! Finally your home!" Kaoru said happily as she stood up.

Kenshin noticed the chief with her. He stood up and walked towards him. "Himura-san, I need a word with you."

Kaoru took the groceries from Kenshin as he handed them to her. He then followed the chief outside the dojo. Without them noticing and for curiosity, Sanosuke, Yahiko, and Kaoru (after putting the groceries away) hid themselves and tried to hear the conversation.

"A threat among the people?" Kenshin repeated.

"Yes, few of the people who were alone at night came across someone we think is dangerous. This someone has been opposing a threat to them, although, the people didn't get killed."

Sanosuke, Yahiko, and Kaoru became stunned.

"I have asked a couple of these people about this dangerous person. They said he is looking for a certain someone, a guardian."

_Guardian?_ Sanosuke, Yahiko, and Kaoru wondered what kind of a guardian.

"I want you, Himura-san, to track him down so he won't cause any trouble among the civilians."

"This one understands."

The chief bowed and went on his way.

The Kenshin-gumi thought of going out for lunch at the Akabeko so they did. Along the way, they spotted a group of three who shot out of one of the buildings.

"Stop! Thieves!" a man rushed out yelling.

"Aren't you gonna do something Kenshin?" Yahiko asked in demand.

From far away, they saw the three thieves suddenly stopped and were shaking. The ground beneath their feet was shaking like an earthquake and only under them. The ground crumbled causing them to fall in a deep pit. Everyone became shocked and wondered how that happened. It was very odd.

Kaoru noticed that Kenshin stared at the spot where the three fell. For a moment, she wondered if Kenshin is still their Kenshin. "Ken-shin," she said weakly.

Kenshin faced her. "Kaoru-dono…what?"

"I finally found you, Guardian of Earth," a very low voice said.

Kenshin spotted a torpedo headed towards him. He quickly deflected it with his sword causing it to head towards the sky.

Out from the shadows appeared a figure with a trench coat and a bowler hat.

"Who are you?" Kenshin demanded.

"Isn't it obvious from that attack?" the figure's voice sounded like a robot. "I am here to eliminate you, the Guardian of Earth." He pointed at Kenshin.

"What's he rabblin' about?" Sanosuke said not understanding what's going on. Kenshin does protect the weak with his sword, but being the guardian of earth? No way. He thought.

"This one is no guardian of earth," Kenshin stated. "However, this one will prevent you from harming anyone."_ Or is this one? This one felt a part of the earth as the bad men fell into a pit. What is going on?_

The figure laughed. "No human concerns me but seeing you die. I'll meet you somewhere where it's suitable for your demise." He then vanished like a hologram.

"Kenshin?"

Kenshin sheathed his sword. "Kaoru-dono, don't worry this one will be fine fighting him."

Kaoru nodded worriedly for his safety.

The same cat as before had its eyes on Kenshin from the rooftop. It nodded.

Kenshin felt a strange feeling that he was being watched. He quickly looked up to where the cat was on the roof. The cat wasn't there.

"Kenshin, anything wrong?" Kaoru asked.

Kenshin nodded his head no.

The battlefield was held in a grassy plain. There were tall grass everywhere and the atmosphere was dull and cold wind blew through the grass. In the center stood the figure. He spotted Kenshin coming his way.

"Ah, I see you came young guardian."

Kaoru, Sanosuke, and Yahiko stood at the side where they won't get in the way.

Kaoru- _Be careful Kenshin. _

"Let's start this fight so I can kill you no later." The figure's right hand switched from a hand to a sword.

Sanosuke spotted the hand switched with a sword and saw the hand go into the arm. "Who or what Kenshin is fighting against, he isn't human."

Kaoru and Yahiko looked at him and didn't quite understand, until they looked back of what happened in town.

The figure dashed his way to Kenshin with god-like speed. Kenshin quickly drew his sword and stopped the attack. _His arm is…a sword..._

"You look surprised, guardian." The figure withdrew and swooped his sword at Kenshin's eye level. Kenshin managed to dodge it and cause the sword to swing over his head. Kenshin then swung his sword aiming at the figure's side. It hit. Kenshin then felt a slight vibration. This stranger can't be human he thought. Kenshin jumped back.

_What or who is he?_ Kenshin wondered.

The stranger once again dashed his way to Kenshin. He swooped his sword aiming at Kenshin's side, but missed as Kenshin used his agility. The stranger wondered where Kenshin went, until then he looked up and spotted him in the air.

"Hiten-Mitsurugi Ryuu…"

The stranger quickly guarded himself with his sword. Kenshin charged in attack from the air. His sakabato broke the stranger's sword into pieces and also tore through his hat and coat. Kenshin landed gracefully. Finally, the stranger's image has been revealed. The Kenshin-gumi became shocked at the stranger's appearance. This figure is…. some type of robot. He was mostly green with a mixture of some orange-yellow-red.

"I guess I can't hide my identity any longer. I am called J-4696 _A/n: I don't know what cyborg in Japanese is_. I am also an assassin ordered to kill you by the lord of darkness, ruler of hell. The reason why I, a cyborg, have been chosen to kill you is because man creates machines and that these creations by man destroy all life on earth," the stranger explained. "I tell you now that this is only the start of our battle."

J-4696 shot out a sharp boomerang out of his mechanic arm. The boomerang knocked the sakabato out of Kenshin's hand and made the sword land a few feet away from Kenshin. The boomerang made a slight cut in Kenshin's hand.

"Show me your hidden power before you see the ends of hell," J-4696 told Kenshin as he held up his arm, which was now in a shape of a mercenary type of gun, ready to shoot. "Don't even try to get your sword and," he turned around at Kenshin's friends. "You too, or else," he warned them in a bad way. _Wait a second. _He faced Kenshin, who was holding his bloody hand, then at Kenshin's friends with an evil grin in his system. "I know a way to get you to use your abilities." J-4696 then aimed the gun at Kenshin's friends.

"You leave them out of this!" Kenshin eyes were widened with horror.

"Stay behind me missy and you too Yahiko," Sanosuke ordered as he stepped in front of them.

Just before J-4696 started shooting bullets, and right before his eyes, he saw Kenshin grabbed hold of the end of the gun. _How did he appear hear so quickly? I didn't have any contact from my sensory system._ He became startled to see what's happening. _What's this?_

Vines and leaves sprouted from the gun. They started to grow from his arm to throughout his whole entire body. At the end of the gun there grew green moss.

"What's going on over there? There's vines and leaves all over him," Yahiko said astonished.

"No! This can't be! The bullets in the gun are being backfired." As J-4696 cried, he exploded. Kenshin managed to escape from being caught in the explosion.

Kenshin stared at his hands after sheathing his sword, wide-eyed and astonished. _Did this one just?_

"Kenshin!" His friends called as they rushed over to him. They were speechless because of what Kenshin had just done.

"I know what you all are wondering and I can explain it all," a tabby cat appeared before them. "I have been watching that duel since the beginning."

"EH? I talking cat!"

"Oro?"

They couldn't believe what they are hearing, especially Sanosuke who is a bit freaked out about it.

"Would you please explain how I hold this power?" Kenshin asked the cat.

"That power is your hidden power and proof that you are truly the Guardian of Earth," the tabby cat replied. "You are also the reincarnation of the former Guardian of Earth who lived long ago."

"What!" Kenshin's friends were astonished to hear that.

"Tch, I guess that tin-can was right about Kenshin," Sanosuke said in an 'I can't believe this' way.

"If Kenshin's the guardian of earth and have powers, then why did Kenshin found out about it just now and not earlier?" Yahiko asked.

"Good question, young one," the tabby cat said. "The reason is of what is happening right now and his powers are also a sign. The seal that conceals the gates of all dimensions has been broken after 10,000 years. Whenever the seal is broken, all four guardians are united to search for 5 elemental crystals to create another seal," the cat explained.

"Whoa! Are you saying there are other worlds out there?" Sanosuke said. The Kenshin-gumi became astonished. They never thought that their world was part of a very huge universe.

"If the four guardians aren't united, evil from different parts of each world will spread throughout different countless other worlds. So, Kenshin, the Guardian of Earth, will you accept the mission?" the cat asked.

"Yes, this one accepts," Kenshin replied.

The cat was pleased to hear that.

"Kenshin, be careful," Kaoru said. "After the mission, will Kenshin be able to come back home?"

"Perhaps," the cat answered.

"Kaoru-dono, I promise to come back home safely as possible," Kenshin assured. Kaoru felt happy to hear that. She tried not to let her heart doubt that Kenshin might not come home.

"Before we leave, give me your hand," the cat said to Kenshin. Kenshin lowered his hand to the cat. The cat placed its paw on his cut. From its paw, came out purplish-greenish pollen. The pollen healed the cut and there was no sign of the cut or blood. Kenshin and the others were amazed. "I forgot to introduce myself earlier. I am an Earth spirit sent by the eldest of the sage of dimensions. Shall we depart."

Kaoru, Yahiko, and Sanosuke were asked to stand back. The cat stood by Kenshin's side. The earth spirit chanted an incantation so they can travel to where the earth spirit came from. Leaves and vines swirled around them making a cone. As the vines and leaves broke apart, they were gone. Kenshin's friends became speechless.

_**End of Chapter 2**_

Chii-kun- Enjoy the next chapter!


	3. Guardian of Sun

_**The Four Guardians**_

Chapter 3: The Guardian of Sun

_I see three people in this unknown place. Where is this place and who are these people?_ The three figures were visible except for their eyes. _I also see an orange-black cat. _

The vision started to change. _These places, what's happening? There's darkness and people getting hurt, but I don't hear anything. _The vision started to change again.

_It's the three people and there are others…what does this dream mean?_

"Sakura?"

Sakura woke up to see Kero staring down at her. "Kero-chan, I had a dream of seeing people and places," Sakura said rubbing her eyes.

"A premonition?"

"I don't know. I have a strange feeling that this dream is different from my other dreams. It seem so real and I just started having it."

Sakura and Kero heard a knock at Sakura's bedroom. Kero went into doll mode as Sakura's older brother opened the door.

"Oi, Kaijuu, breakfast is ready," Touya said.

"Grrrrr……vein Nii-san!" Sakura angrily threw her pillow at Touya but missed when Touya closed the door.

Sakura and Kero decided to discuss about the dream later. Sakura rushed downstairs to eat breakfast. She met her dad and her big brother at the table. Sakura was dressed in her winter school uniform.

"Sakura, have you looked outside from your room?" Mr. Kinomoto asked. "The snow is beautiful this year. Eat your breakfast before it gets cold."

"Okay!"

"Bye O-tou-san! I'm going to school!" Sakura called as she opened the door.

"Have a good day!" Mr. Kinomoto called back.

Sakura's eyes filled with amazement. Her dad was right, the snow is beautiful this year. The earth was covered with a soft white blanket of snow. There were patches of snow on the leafless trees. Sakura spotted her two best friends, Tomoyo and Syaoran a few distance away.

"Tomoyo-chan! Syaoran-kun!" Sakura called.

Tomoyo and Syaoran stopped and turned around to see Sakura. They waited for Sakura to catch up with them. The three of them walked to school together after greeting each other.

"This is our last week before our winter vacation, right Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said.

"Finally," Syaoran sighed.

The three didn't notice a cat spying on them and watching them pass by a tree.

"What are you planning to do during the vacation?" Tomoyo asked Sakura. "I already asked Syaoran-kun."

"Well…" snap Sakura turned around. She thought she sense someone or something watching her. "Syaoran-kun, did you sense anything?"

"No, why?"

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura shook her head. "Never mind, its nothing." Sakura and her friends continued to walk their way to school.

The cat watched Sakura and her friends walk away from the tree branch. The cat was an Abyssinian cat. _I'm glad to find you unharmed, young Guardian of Sun. _

Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo made it to school just before the school bell rang. As Sakura opened her bag, she freaked out when Kero popped his head out.

"What took you so long to open your bag? It's stuffy in here with all your books and stuff," Kero said.

Sakura stuffed Kero back in the bag and quickly closed her bag. Sakura looked around. The students didn't seem to notice Kero, but maybe Syaoran who was in back of her. _Phwoo, that was close_.

Terada-sensei entered the classroom. He called for everyone to take their seats because it is time to start class.

_**After school… **_

Sakura, Tomoyo, and Syaoran decided to walk home together. Kero was perched on Sakura's shoulder. They had reached Tomoeda Park. Snow covered the swings, the sandbox, and the penguin slide. They didn't notice a stranger hiding in the shadows behind a tree watching Sakura. _I must make my move to kill her before she finds out her abilities. _

A cold wind blew past through the three kids. Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Kero shivered.

"Sakura-chan, do you feel cold? You look okay," Tomoyo asked.

"No, I feel warm and okay." Sakura wondered about that she feels warm after that cold wind; but Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Kero don't. How weird.

From between the trees, a needle shot passed through Sakura leaving her a cut on her shoulder. Sakura held her shoulder as a figure dashed out from behind the tree.

"Sakura-chan, daijoubu?" Tomoyo asked worringly.

"I'm fine."

Anger swelled inside Syaoran. He hates to see Sakura getting hurt. The three faced the figure as he cackled evilly.

"Who are you?" Syaoran demanded.

"I am Aqua, an assassin of the seas and sent here by the dark lord to kill..." He pointed at Sakura. "The Guardian of Sun." The figure had the appearance of a person-like sea creature with scales all over him.

Sakura and her friends didn't quite understand what Aqua was talking about.

Aqua shot a whirlwind at Sakura's friends blowing them away from Sakura. He then shot an icicle to her friends and landed at their feet. The icicle turned into an icy shield around her friends. When Syaoran used a fire attack, the ice didn't melt.

Sakura faced her friends with her eyes widened and petrified.

"You have to defeat and fight me or else your friends will freeze to death," Aqua informed.

When Sakura let go of her shoulder, she didn't feel any pain or didn't see any blood on her hand. She conjured all her courage inside of her and looked up at Aqua. She took out her star key. "I'll fight you."

"Release!"

Aqua smirked.

Sakura didn't expect this would happen: her key didn't transform into a staff.

Sakura's friends became astonished and couldn't believe it. How come it didn't work?

Aqua laughed evilly. "That cut I gave you earlier, I put a spell on you that prevents you from using your magic. Every one of assassins know your weaknesses thanks to the dark lord," he explained.

"WHAT?"

Tomoyo- "Does this mean?"

"Yes, Sakura's only strength and power is using her Sakura cards. She can't defend herself without them and also without Syaoran," Kero explained. "Or me."

Aqua laughed loudly in an evil way.

_What can I do? I can't use my Sakura cards without releasing my star key_ Sakura closed her eyes feeling hopeless.

"hehe, I can see you feel that you have no hope to defeat me and save your friends," Aqua taunted.

Syaoran pounded on the ice harder, harder, and harder while he shouts Sakura's name. Syaoran stopped pounding as he saw that Sakura didn't seem to hear him. He cursed in his throat. _If I summon my sword and use my magic, I don't want to harm Tomoyo. Sakura…_

"Hehe." Aqua shot a transparent sphere over Sakura's head. The sphere hovered over her head for a while and then trapped her into a ball. Water appeared under her feet and started to rise.

"You are trapped in that sphere. You will drown to death," Aqua smirked evilly.

"It's…. s-so c-c-cold," Sakura shivered as the water rose higher and higher. The water then was up to her neck. Sakura tried to breathe with the amount of air she had in the sphere. The water finally reached to the top. Sakura held her breath with difficulty. _Can't breathe._

Aqua laughed evilly with victory as Sakura gave out her breath. Tomoyo gasped as sad tears trickled down from her eyes.

"No, Sakura-chan, no," Tomoyo cried. She fell on her knees and cried in her hands.

"Damn it all," Syaoran cursed. "Sakura."

Kero held his head down feeling despair from the loss of a friend. The three of them looked up as they heard Aqua's shock.

"What is this?"

Inside the sphere, Sakura's body was glowing red and at the same time the water started to boil. After a while, the sphere was cracking and then broke into pieces. Sakura's friends were astonished and speechless as Sakura was surrounded by swirling flames and still alive! They almost didn't recognize her as her emerald eyes were filled with angry fire.

"H-how could you be alive? I thought you were dead."

"It seems that you thought wrong," Sakura said sternly. To her friends, it sounded quite bitter. "I'm still alive and willing to fight and defeat you."

Without facing her friends, Sakura blasted a ball of fire from her hand. The ball of fire made a direct hit at the icy barrier and melted it. Her friends were amazed and shocked. They wondered if this girl is still their Sakura. "Minna-san, leave this fight to me alone," She told them without facing them.

Aqua released a beam of water from his palms.

"Watch out!"

Sakura closed her eyes and when she opened them again, the once beam of water was turned into ice. It was an inch a way from Sakura's eye level. "Haven't you noticed? In this cold weather, your water becomes ice." She laid her hands on the ice and fire was released. The fire melted the ice and headed towards Aqua. Aqua took a direct hit from the fire.

"Damn you little girl," Aqua scowled. Parts of his body had some burns. "I'll come back and kill you." A water twister circled around him and when it disappeared, he was gone.

As Sakura released her breath, the fire that surrounded her disappeared. Her friends rushed over to her with worried looks on their faces. They also wondered what just happened.

"I'm fine, really," Sakura assured with a smile. "I do remember hearing a voice in my head when I was a bit unconscious." Sakura started to remember back:

**Flashback**

_I'm I dead? _

"_You are not dead, child. Don't ever think that you're dead." _

_A voice of a woman? If I'm not dead, then what am I?_

"_Release the power within. There is always another option for you to keep on living." _

_The power within? Another option_

**End of Flashback**

"That power of yours was truly impressive, but there maybe be something missing," a Abyssinian cat approached them. "By the way, I have been watching the duel since the beginning of it. Also not to be rude, I am the Sun spirit sent by the eldest mage of dimensions."

Sakura became startled. _The cat from my dream_ "I don't understand. I do have magic powers, but I'm not familiar with the type that I just used."

"That would be simple to tell you, my dear," the cat said. "That power is your hidden power and proof that you are the Guardian of Sun. You are also the reincarnation of the former Guardian of Sun."

"EH!"

"Hoe?"

"What's behind all of this with Sakura's hidden power and all?" Kero asked.

"The reason is of what is happening right now and her powers are also a sign. The seal that conceals the gates of all dimensions has been broken after 10,000 years. Whenever the seal is broken, all four guardians are united to search for 5 elemental crystals to create another seal," the cat explained

"Whoa." Sakura and her friends became astonished to hear that there are other worlds out there.

"If all the four guardians aren't united and if the 5 elemental crystals get into the wrong hands, evil will spread throughout different dimensions. So, Sakura, Guardian of Sun, will you accept the mission?" the cat asked.

"Yes, I do accept," Sakura replied. The cat was pleased to hear that.

"Everyone except Sakura, stand back," the sun spirit ordered. Sakura's friends did as told. The spirit blew out a string of sparkling fire and it swirled around Sakura. Sakura was amazed, so were her friends, by the beautiful fire. Her hair and clothes flowed. A few seconds later, the fire faded.

"Ano, what just happened?" Sakura asked.

"You're free from Aqua's spell and your cut has been healed," the spirit explained.

"Segoi, I feel a whole lot better and good as new! Cool!" Sakura chirped.

"Are you ready to go?" the spirit asked.

"Hai."

"Sakura."

"No…wait…just one minute," Sakura corrected to the spirit. "What is it Syaoran?"

Syaoran walked closer and closer to Sakura. He then wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. Sakura became startled by Syaoran's act. She then felt his lips gently touched hers. His eyes were closed and he looked like he was waiting for her response. After a moment, she became used to the kiss and enjoyed it. She slowly closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Syaoran's neck. She only wished this moment to last forever.

"Kawaii," Tomoyo said with sparkling eyes. She had already took out her camera to film the kissing scene of Sakura and Syaoran.

"Be careful and come home safely. Promise me that," Syaoran whispered as both he and Sakura released their embrace. As he held her cheeks gently in his hands, Sakura looked into his amber eyes and nodded.

"I promise."

The spirit asked Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Kero to stand back as it approached Sakura's side. As the spirit chanted an incantation, a funnel of fire surrounded both of them. As the fire disappeared, Sakura's friends became speechless to find that both of them were gone.

Chii-kun- Enjoy the next chapter and don't forget to review after! Please tell me what you think.

Sorry if you thought the wait was kinna long. I couldn't get on the internet because the phone line was dead. ARRRRGGGH!


	4. Guardian of Moon

_**The Four Guardians**_

Chapter 4: The Guardian of Moon

Stars shined brightly in the universe and so was the light enveloping the dark of the galaxy.

Voices…why do I hear different voices? The voices that I hear are the same as in my dream last night. I then hear more voices. Of whom do these voices belong to? What does this all mean?

"Yugi? Yugi, wake up."

Yugi opened his eyes and saw his friends by his side at his desk. He sat up rubbing his eye. He wondered about what he dreamt about, the voices he was hearing. His math book was in front of him on his desk.

"Are you okay?" Jounouchi asked. "I haven't seen you sleep throughout the whole entire class before."

"I'll be okay," Yugi assured. It was quite odd that he wasn't too sleepy that often until now. Just this morning, he had problems waking up.

During the break between classes, Yugi sat alone on the roof of the school building. He told his friends that he would be okay and needed a moment alone for a while. His friends started to get worried as they sat under a tree.

"I wonder what's up with Yugi?" Honda wondered.

Anzu stared up at the rooftop with eyes filled with worry. She wondered if Yugi was feeling okay. It would be true that he would be tired after all they went through, but she never realized he could get this tired.

Yugi stared down at the tiled pavement while holding his knees to his chest. "Mou hitori no boku…"

"_Yes Aibou?_"

"I keep on wondering about the voices I hear in my dreams. Last night was the first time I heard voices. Also I've never been so tired in my life."

Yami was silent. He thought of this little mystery for a moment. "I, too, heard those voices."

There was silence between Yugi and Yami for a moment. They didn't notice that from above, a black cat watched over Yugi. _You are one step closer to finding your hidden power, my young guardian._

Yugi walked home with his friends after school. They didn't notice a stranger hiding among the shadows eyeing them as they passed by him. The stranger mostly had his eyes on Yugi. _Could he be the Guardian of the Moon? I sense a strong power from him so it is certain that he must be. _

snap Yugi stopped and turned around. He suddenly felt that someone or something was watching him.

"Yugi, anything wrong?" Anzu asked.

Yugi nodded no. "It's nothing."

**Next day at school during class…**

It was lecture for history class today. The student's books lay flat opened on their desk in front of them. Most of them took notes for they are to expect a test next week.

Yugi tried his best to stay focus since he really needed to catch up with his schoolwork. His mother kept on bothering him about it and bragging almost every week that he mostly spends more time on games then on studying. He suddenly then felt a little weary and he felt his eyelids getting heavy. He heard voices again, but these voices held pain and agony and sorrow. He held his hand to his head. These voices made him feel dizzy. He could feel warm sweat streaming down his cheeks. He felt the pain from these voices from his brain to the pit of his stomach. His heart beat even faster from each scream and fire burning. He took small breaths at a time.

Jounouchi, from the corner of his eye, saw Yugi, who Jounouchi thought Yugi wasn't feeling too good. Jounouchi looked around and noticed that their classmates, not even the teacher, noticed Yugi.

When Kaiba looked at Yugi from the corner of his eye from his laptop, he became a little concerned if Yugi was pretending to get sick, he thought at first. He then noticed from his desk, a few feet away from Yugi's, Yugi was breathing heavily. _What's wrong with him? Why doesn't he excuse himself to go the nurse's office? Or is he just stubborn? _

Yugi felt that his body and mind couldn't take the pressure from the voices so he fell off from his seat and fainted. His fall startled the students, his friends, and the teacher.

"YUGI!"

His friends rushed over to his side, even Kaiba walked over. Jounouchi held Yugi in his arms. He shook him trying to have a response of Yugi waking up. But there was no response.

He looks so…pale. Anzu thought.

"Jounouchi-san, Kaiba-san, take Mutou-san to the nurse's office immediately," Sensei ordered.

Jounouchi and Kaiba obeyed, even though Kaiba didn't like the thought of being told. Jounouchi carried Yugi to the nurse's office. Yugi was placed on the bed and Jounouchi and Kaiba left the room to let the nurse to the rest of treating Yugi.

Jounouchi and Kaiba waited outside the nurse's office. As Kaiba was staring beyond the door, Jounouchi wondered if Kaiba is a bit concerned about Yugi. Why would he be when Yugi is practically his rival? Jounouchi heard Anzu, Honda, and Ryo rushing towards them.

"Jounouchi, tell Yugi of my 'hello'." As Kaiba said this, he turned away from the door and walked down the hallway.

Ryo asked Jounouchi if Yugi is going to be okay. Jounouchi told his friends that the nurse just left to call Yugi's grandpa and mother to pick him up.

Yugi's friends spotted Grandpa and Mrs. Mutou rushing to the nurse's office. The nurse was there to greet them. They both looked like they were out of breath.

"We…came…as…. soon…as we can…after…. that call…" Grandpa said grasping for breath.

The nurse told Yugi's family to follow her to see their grandson/ son. When they came out of the office, Yugi was cuddled in his mother's arms.

"Do you need any help, Mutou-san?" Anzu asked.

"No thank you. I think you did quite enough," Mrs. Mutou smiled. She and Grandpa went on their way home.

"I hope Yugi-kun gets better soon," Ryo said. The others agreed. The nurse advised them to get back to class.

The atmosphere in a place was dark, cool, and silent. Yugi slowly opened his eyes.

"Mi…zu?"

In front of him and around him was a lake of water. He found himself standing on the water's surface and not sinking. Appeared in front of him a few feet away was a reflection of a moon. He noticed that above, there was no moon. Is this some sort of sign? As Yugi walked towards the reflection, without any thought, and as ripples were made in his tracks, he heard kind and friendly voices. These voices were not recognizable to him, but he felt warm inside.

He stopped as he reached near the edge of the reflection. Yugi heard other friendly voices and the same friendly voices, which they became very clear to understand while he was near the reflection. He knelt down before the reflection. Without hesitating or any thought, he reached his hand to the reflection. As his fingertips touched the water, he found himself diving into the water. He tried not to breathe in the water. As he fell deeper and deeper, he saw a ray of light before him.

Yugi sprang up in his bed as he woke up, breathing almost heavily. He found himself in his room in his pajamas. On his desk, laid his millennium puzzle. That was just a dream and only a dream, he thought. Or was it?

"You're awake," Yami said sitting by Yugi's side on his bed.

"Other me, I had this dream, but a different one," Yugi told Yami.

"I don't know much of what you dreamt, but I did feel what you felt in that dream."

Yugi looked at his clock. The time said of the time school didn't end yet. All he remembered besides the dream was before he was in class, then his vision became dark, and now he is in his room. His friends are probably worried about him now he thought.

The door to his room opened and in came Mrs. Mutou. She became a bit surprised to see Yugi awake.

"Kaa-san?"

Mrs. Mutou walked to his side. "I've been worried. The nurse called asking for your grandfather and me to pick you up because you fainted in class. You've been asleep since then."

Yugi saw his mother's sorrowful eyes. He never saw his mother like this before. Mrs. Mutou drew him and held him close to her. "Yugi, I always get so afraid whenever you find yourself in danger."

"Kaa….san, I…I love you too." Yugi felt that his other self is still there and much warmer inside.

His mother combed his bangs back and kissed him on the forehead. She walked to the door. "Get some more rest, ok?" She closed the door behind her.

"Hai." Yugi laid his head back on his pillow and fell asleep, smiling.

**Sunday…**

Yugi walked in Domino Park with his friends that afternoon.

"Are you feeling any better, Yugi-kun?" Ryou asked.

"I'm feeling much better, thanks," Yugi answered happily. His friends were glad to hear that.

"Sorry to say that you're lucky you got to miss school these past three days," Honda said.

"It's because of Kaa-san and maybe Jii-chan, too," Yugi said. "My other me agreed that I should stay home, also."

A knife shot out from a tree behind the group aiming for Yugi. It missed and landed in the middle of the group. Yugi felt petrified for a moment. Jounouchi started to get pissed because someone almost killed his friend.

"Come out whoever you are!" Jounouchi demanded.

Yugi felt an odd sensation coming from the tree behind them.

"I see you managed to dodge that attack, guardian," a snake like voice said.

"Who are you?" Yugi demanded.

A dark figure darted out from the tree. His appearance was his costume was black and ninja like. His mouth was covered and so were his eyes from his handkerchief. "My name is Kirikoji and I have been sent by the master of darkness, king of hell to assassinate you, the Guardian of the Moon," the dark figure answered pointing at Yugi.

Yugi's friends didn't understand what Kirikoji was talking about. Was he telling the truth about Yugi being the Guardian of the Moon, or lying?

"Let's start this battle so I can kill you nice and easily. First," Kirikoji held two of his forefingers to his mouth. His stance was like a ninja. "Lighting shield!"

Lighting illuminated from the top of the knife. It shot up and separated itself making a round barrier around Yugi's friends, separating them from Yugi.

"Minna!"

Honda and Jounouchi blew a punch at the barrier. It gave them a shock and left marks on their knuckles.

"Are you guys okay?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah," Honda replied. "I think so." Damn.

"Fine, so be it but let my friends go," Yami said.

"Ah, I see the young guardian has another self. How interesting," Kirikoji said in a slithering voice. "I personally want to fight the guardian and not his other self."

"Mou hitori no boku, I think he wants me," Yugi said.

"I won't let you get hurt," Yami protested.

"I think I'll be fine. Let's switch back."

"Alright, be careful Aibou."

As Kirikoji saw Yugi, he smirked. "Let's begin."

Kirikoji held his hands in a ninja like way. He said an incantation. "Ninja Dark Hail!"

A swirl pool of darkness appeared in the sky. Portions of sharp black icicles fell from the dark pool straightly aiming at Yugi. Yugi's eyes widened with horror. He wanted to escape but his legs wouldn't take him. Right before he tried to shield himself, he was hit by the sharp icicles. He yelled out a screeching pain for he felt the icicles cutting through his skin and clothes. He fell backwards.

"YUGI!" his friends cried.

"Aibou!"

"Aren't you even going to try and defend yourself guardian?" Kirikoji asked. He felt disappointed and upset because he was expecting a fight out of the guardian of the moon.

Yugi trembled trying to get himself up. He tried to hold himself up, still trembling and he wheezed.

"That's good you're still in shape. I have another attack, a bit worse than the first." Kirikoji held his hands in the same position as the first time. "Second Ninja Dark Hail!"

Once again a swirl pool of darkness appeared overhead in the sky. Medium sized black icicles fell from the dark pool aiming at Yugi.

"Yugi! Abunai!" Anzu cried.

Yugi didn't move as the black icicles tumbled down upon him and smoke circled around him. Anzu gasped as tears swelled up in her eyes as she saw Yugi lying on the ground motionless.

"YUGI!" Jounouchi and Honda gasped.

"Kisama," Jounouchi growled at Kirikoji.

Kirikoji ignored Jounouchi as he stared down at Yugi. "Tch, pathetic." He held his hands in the same position as the first and second. "Time to die. Third Ninja Dark Hail!"

Once again a swirl pool of darkness appeared in the overhead sky. Large glaciers feel from the dark whirlpool aiming at Yugi and tumbled down upon him. Smoke, then circled around him.

"NO!" his friends exclaimed. They felt helpless and upset; they lost him.

"No I won't allow it. He can't die. He can't die," Anzu whispered. Her voice sounded like there was a lump in her throat. Her eyes were closed holding in the tears, but those tears streamed down her cheeks.

As the smoke cleared, Ryou, Honda, and Jounouchi became astonished.

"Anzu, look, Yugi's okay," Jounouchi held her shoulder. "Well, I think he is."

As Anzu opened her eyes, she didn't know what to think. Her emotions were between happy, confused, astonished.

Yugi was standing upright with a blue transparent barrier around him. His eyes were that of the moon, light icy sapphire and they glared at Kirikoji icily. His torn clothes and messy hair flowed to the aura around him. Blood was spilt from his temple to straight down his left eye.

Kirikoji smirked. "So, finally your hidden power awakens." He stretched out his hand facing his palm to Yugi. About a dozen shurikens appeared by Kirikoji's sides. As Kirikoji closed his hand into a fist, the shurikens shot towards the barrier. "You have to loose that barrier sometime if you want to defeat me."

plack plack plack As the shurikens hit against the barrier, mist started to spread throughout the area.

"What's going on? There's mist everywhere that I can't see a thing, even Yugi-kun," Ryou said. There was no response.

The mist grew thicker and thicker, and much cooler. Kirikoji looked around, warily, with his insides shivering. Where the damn hell is he? His eyes widened in terror as he spotted his shurikens being backfired at him. He dodged them just in time.

"Where the hell are you guardian!"

Kirikoji spotted a shadow at the corner of his left eye. "Ah, there you are. Hold still so I can slice you in the throat." He said in such an evil-malice-torture-tone as he walked towards the shadow. He held in his hand a ninja-like dagger (what you call?). As he got close to the shadow, he swiped the dagger that sliced through the shadow. He realized that it wasn't Yugi, but an illusion.

Damn it was just one of those illusions Kirikoji seethed. He turned around and saw Yugi's shadow glowing with bright blue light around him. He also heard a rush of water. As he turned around, his eyes widened with horror as a big wave hovered over him and swallowed him up.

As the mist slowly cleared, Yugi's friends noticed Kirikoji was gone and they were freed from the barrier.

The bright blue light that surrounded Yugi faded as Yugi fainted unconsciously on the ground. Yugi's friends rushed over to him. Anzu carefully laid Yugi's head on her lap. Anzu felt a bit worried as she saw Yugi bleeding badly. He also looked a bit pale after losing some blood.

"Is Yugi-kun going to be okay?" Ryou asked worriedly.

"Don't worry about that. He'll be fixed up soon," a voice said.

Jounouchi and Honda grabbed each other into each other's arms and screamed, "GAAH! A talking cat!"

The black cat glared at them and then walked up to Yugi. The cat looked down at him with nurturing eyes. The cat closed its eyes and the moon on its forehead started to glow. Yugi's friends were amazed by the sight of sparkles of magical dust in various colors showered upon Yugi. As the magical dust touched Yugi's body, the blood and the bruises started to fade and his clothes were becoming good as new.

Yugi slowly opened his eyes. "Nani, what just happened?" His cheeks flushed a crimson red as he found himself lying on Anzu's lap. He thought he felt his heart skip a beat. He saw Anzu smiling at him. Yugi sat up and spotted the black cat.

"Who are you and did you heal me?" Yugi asked perplexed.

"Yes I did, young Guardian of the Moon," the black cat replied. "I am the Moon spirit that was sent by the elder mage of dimensions."

"Can you explain about Yugi having these powers?" Jounouchi asked a bit confused.

"That power that you've all witnessed was his hidden power," the moon spirit began. "It is proof that he is truly the guardian of the moon; also the descendent of the former Guardian of the Moon."

"EH!"

Yami couldn't believe it either. He was silently listening to the conversation.

"His power is also a sign to what is happening right now," the moon spirit continued. "The seal that conceals the gates of all dimensions has been broken after 10,000 years. Whenever the seal is broken, all four guardians are united to search for 5 elemental crystals to create another seal."

Yugi and his friends became speechless. They never knew that there were other worlds out THERE.

"If all the four guardians aren't united and if the 5 elemental crystals get into the wrong hands, evil will spread throughout different dimensions. So, Yugi, Guardian of Moon, will you accept the mission?" the cat asked.

"Yes, I accept," Yugi nodded sternly. The cat was pleased to hear that.

Yugi turned to face his darkness. "Other me?" Yami was silent for a moment. "Are you upset?"

Yami looked at his hikari with a raised eyebrow. "About what? I was, although worried about you. When your hidden power was released, I couldn't reach you."

Yugi smiled at him. "Arigatou."

Yugi's friends were asked to step back. The moon spirit stood beside Yugi.

"You be careful, okay Yugi?" Anzu called. Yugi gave a thumbs up.

As the moon spirit chanted an incantation, a funnel of wind and sparkles engulfed around them. As the funnel of wind was cleared, Yugi's friends became speechless to find that he and the cat were gone.

**Meanwhile…. somewhere in a dark alley**

"Kirikoji?"

"Aqua?" Kirikoji spat to the side. "You lost to a guardian, right?"

"You too I'm guessing," Aqua said a bit baffled. He then looked at the huge demon door in front of him. "I didn't want to face the master alone. He probably knows by now that we both failed to destroy the guardians."

"Heck, now or never as suppose," Kirikoji sighed. As both of them opened the demon doors, they didn't expect to be hit by raging dark flames.

Aqua and Kirikoji screamed in agony as they were burned. "Master! Forgive us!"

"Hmph. I don't give any second chances to the likes of you," the dark lord said in a stern icy tone. "You two and that robotic assassin failed me."

As the dark flames died down, the victims were out of sight.

The dark lord swirled his hand over his crystal mirror along with a misty fog. A dark image appeared in the mirror. "Master have called?" the image said.

"Bairo, make sure you kill the fourth guardian. Three of the other assassins have failed," the dark lord said.

"As Master wishes. Bairo will find and destroy." The misty fog swirled in a circular motion until the image disappeared.

**End of Chapter 4 **

Chii-kun- Whew…. One more Guardian to go. T.T that was a long chapter. Sorry if you think this note is a bit late, but just to let you all know, everything that happened to each of the 4 guardians happened at the exact same time. I just separated them into 4 different chapters.

Thank You! Thank You! To everyone who reviewed! Continue reading and reviewing everyone! Go on to the next chapter!


	5. Guardian of Sky

_**The Four Guardians**_

Chapter 5: The Guardian of Sky

_What is this feeling I'm getting whenever I look up at the sky?_

Tohru Honda was lost in her thoughts as she walked to school with Kyo Sohma and Yuki Sohma.

Kyo and Yuki stopped in their tracks. They turned to face Tohru wondering if she was all right. She didn't notice the two teens stopped in their tracks until she bumped into them. When she returned to reality, she realized Kyo turned into an orange cat while Yuki was a gray rat.

"Ah, Gomenasai," she said apologetically.

"No need to apologize, Honda-san," Yuki assured.

"What the hell was wrong with you?" Kyo asked sternly after both boys turned back to normal.

"Um…uh…nothing," Tohru replied shaking her head fiercely. "Ha ha." She walked ahead of them.

Kyo and Yuki exchanged glances. They thought that Tohru really wasn't feeling okay. The two boys sometime caught up with Tohru before she left them behind. Neither of them noticed an Angora cat watching after Tohru, as it was perched on the wall.

**At school in the classroom**

Tohru stared out into the sky not paying attention to anything around her. She sat silently at her desk with her chin in her palm.

Uotani sighed. "I wonder what's wrong with her all of a sudden." She faced Hanajima. "Oi, what do you think?"

Hanajima didn't respond as she stared at Tohru a bit suspiciously. _I'm sensing something unfamiliar from her, but what?_

"Tohru!"

Tohru became startled as she was interrupted in her own thoughts or world when Momiji pounced on her.

"M-Momiji-kun!"

"Oi! What the hell you think your doing in this classroom!" Kyo scolded angrily pointing at Momiji.

"Are you okay? You looked spaced out," Uotani asked.

Tohru smiled. "Gomenasai. Daijoubu."

"No need to apologize," Hanajima said.

No one noticed the (same) Angora cat perched on the tree branch staring at Tohru. _Your time of realization will come, young guardian._ It mused.

Tohru felt a shockwave pass her mind. She quickly turned to face out the window to where the cat was perched, but not there.

"I thought I…just sensed something just now," She mused.

"Tohru?"

"Iie its nothing," She assured shaking her head and smiling.

**After School**

As usual, Tohru walked home with Yuki and Kyo. She was off from work today so her friends were glad. They thought Tohru needed a break once in a while.

As they walked through the forest, they didn't notice a bulk stranger hiding in the trees. This stranger smirked at the sight of Tohru. He held like an amulet in his hands that was beeping and glowing red. _She is fourth guardian. _He followed her without being noticed.

**Sohma house **

"Tadaima!"

"Ah! You're all home!" Shigure beamed. He was reading the newspaper at the table.

"I'm going to get a head start of making dinner," Tohru said as she darted off towards the kitchen. Yuki watched after her.

"I have a bad feeling," Yuki mused.

The ground and the house along with it started to shake as the Sohmas and Tohru heard bombings outside.

"What the hell is happening?" Kyo exclaimed.

"AH! We're being attacked!" Shigure screamed as he ran around the house, panicking.

"Kyaa!"

"Tohru!" Yuki and Kyo rushed to the kitchen. As they reached the kitchen, they gasped and became astonished to what they saw.

Tohru was holding her arms close to her and her eyes were closed. She looked afraid that someone might hit her. Around her were pans and pots hovering in the air that were being held by an invisible string of wind.

"To-hru," Yuki whispered softly.

The pots and pans fell to the floor as Tohru opened her eyes. The ground shook again as another ambush of bombs crashed around them.

"Dammitt!" Kyo cursed as he darted outside. Yuki and Tohru followed and Shigure followed them, also.

Kyo slid open the door. Yuki turned to Tohru.

"Tohru, stay inside," Yuki advised.

Just before Tohru rushed far into the house, a bulk, and broad and muscular man appeared from behind the tree. He wore military pants and combat boots. He wore a belt over his chest filled with bombs and bullets. He held a machine gun and a pistol behind his back. A scar was shown across his nose. He wore a military-like bandanna on his forehead and had wild hair.

"You Guardian of Sky!" He pointed to Tohru. "Stop there and fight me!" he thumbed pointed to himself with a grin.

"Guardian….of..Sky?" Tohru didn't understand what this stranger was talking about. "Gomenasai, but I don't know what you're talking about."

"Who the hell are you?" Kyo demanded rudely.

"I Bairo here as assassin to kill guardian," the stranger replied.

"Are you saying you want to kill Tohru!" Kyo angrily said.

"Why do you choose to kill Honda-san?" Yuki asked bitterly before Kyo said other things.

"Why Bairo need explain? I use bombs, machinery weapons, and muscles to fight," Bairo replied. "Explosives bad for sky. No more talk. Fight and death starts now." Bairo pulled out a smoke ball from his pocket and threw it at the group. The smoke ball caused a cloud of smoke around the group; a cloud so thick that they could hardly breathe or see.

"Sohma-kun? _Cough_ Kyo-kun? _Cough _Shi-gure-san?" Tohru looked around and couldn't see the Sohmas anywhere. As she turned around, she saw a huge hand coming towards her at her neck. In a second, she felt she was thrown a few feet in the air and hit against a tree very hard. Before she fell to the ground, Bairo grabbed her neck and pinned her to the tree.

Tohru felt her head was spinning and couldn't breathe as Bairo pressed his hand tighter around her fragile neck. Her limbs started to grow numb as she tried to reach Bairo's wrist.

As the smoke cleared, the guys gasped at what they saw. "TOHRU!"

Yuki and Kyo didn't hesitate to rush themselves to save Tohru. As they came a few distances away from Bairo, Bairo took out his pistol and pointed at them.

"Move or be killed."

Tohru slightly turned to face them. "Please…..I-it will…be…..all right," Tohru whispered with a weak smile.

"Honda….san?"

Tohru's eyes shut and her hands swung to her sides. Her body was motionless and the aura around her seems to have dimmed.

Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure's eyes widened in horror and disbelief. She's gone? She can't be gone.

Dark clouds started to envelope the bright sky and cover the sun.

Bairo grinned evilly feeling the victory. He had a feeling that his master will be well pleased to hear the news.

Just as Bairo was about to toss and beat up Tohru more, a struck of lightning hit him causing him to yell in pain. Smoke emanated from his body.

As Bairo was cringing in pain, a hand grabbed his wrist. His eyes widened in shock as Tohru pulled his hand from her neck and made an air kick in his face. The kick caused Bairo to fly a few distance and stagger on the ground.

The guys' eyes bugged out and their mouth dropped.

Bairo lifted himself up holding his cheek where Tohru kicked him. He glared at Tohru angrily. Tohru's eyes turned dark sapphire and black like the angry sky. Her clothes were a bit torn and she stood tall and upright even though she had broken some bones after being hit against the tree. Her hair whisked in the wind.

Bairo stood up and took couple of bombs from his belt and threw them at Tohru.

"Watch out!"

Bairo's eyes widened when he saw that his bombs were caught in a wind vortex created by Tohru with one hand. Tohru redirected the bombs to Bairo and made a direct hit.

A cloud of black smoke surrounded Bairo and was thick that no one could see. As the smoke cleared, Bairo was nowhere to be seen.

Tohru let her guard down and fainted. Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure rushed over to her. Yuki held her in his arms.

"Stand aside."

The guys saw an Angora cat standing in front of them. The cat had bright white fur like the cloud and sapphire eyes.

"A talking cat just like you, Kyo," Shigure whispered. Kyo glared at him.

The cat approached Tohru's side and held its paw over her forehead. Sprinkles of water poured down on her and at the same time, her fractured bones were healed. Her clothes were also made brand new.

Tohru stirred and spotted the Angora cat. She sat up and stared at the cat for a moment.

"What happened?" She realized she could breathe easily again.

"What you all witnessed was your hidden power," the cat told Tohru. "That power proves that you really are the guardian of Sky, and also the reincarnation of the former guardian."

"WHAT!" Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure couldn't believe it! So it was true.

"Can you please explain?" Tohru asked.

"I am the Sky spirit sent by the eldest of the mages of dimensions," the cat began. "The seal that conceals the gates of all dimensions has been broken after 10,000 years. Whenever the seal is broken, all four guardians are united to search for 5 elemental crystals to create another seal. If all the four guardians aren't united and if the 5 elemental crystals get into the wrong hands, evil will spread throughout different dimensions. So, Tohru, guardian of Sky, will you accept this mission?" the sky spirit asked.

"I accept," Tohru replied. The cat was pleased to hear that.

The gang was astonished that there were other worlds out there other then their own.

"Honda-san, be careful," Yuki said.

"Don't worry about me that much. I'll be okay," Tohru assured with a smile.

The sky spirit asked Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure to stand back and asked Tohru to stay close. The spirit chanted an incantation, which created a funnel of wind and air around Tohru and the spirit. As the funnel disappeared, the Sohmas were speechless to find that the cat and Tohru were gone.

Chii-kun- There you have it folks! The fourth and last guardian has been revealed. Gomenasai if you were expecting someone else, like for instance a Naruto character.

This story crosses over with another story I'm doing. Try and guess what story it is! It's not that hard if you read both this story and the other story. You get a large (anime character of your choice) plushie if you get it right! Continue reviewing and reading everyone!

Tomorrow's my Birthday! Yay! 18 years!


	6. The Mission

Enjoy!

Chapter 6: The Mission

Four funnels of different elements, earth, fire, wind, and air, appeared in the center of a room. The room was somewhere in the middle of the universe and was unknown to anyone.

It was a dome with plain yellow stonewalls. The rest of the room was completely empty.

The funnels cleared showing four figures with each of the four spirits. The four people looked around.

"What is this place?" Yugi asked.

"Where is this one?" Kenshin wondered.

"Wow, so beautiful!" Tohru said looking up.

Kenshin, Yugi, and Sakura looked up and filled with awe. There were colors of many kinds swirling in different directions inside the huge blue crystal on the ceiling. Huge ornaments made out of gold hung from the ceiling: the moon, sun, and stars.

Sakura glanced at Kenshin, Yugi, and Tohru. _They look like the people I saw in my dream. _

The four faced the owner of a voice of a wise man approaching them.

"Welcome my young guardians," the eldest mage greeted. (hint: think of the chancellor from Mahou Sensei Negima for his looks)By his side were the other three mages. "I am the eldest mage of the dimensions and the one who sent the spirits for you."

"I'm Pyria, the fire mage of the dimensions," a radiant woman in red robes said. She had long straight red hair and dark eyes.

"I'm Moon, the water mage of the dimensions," a handsome man with silver hair said. He had a strand of hair hanging from his right side of his head. On the strand of hair was a unique pin. He had crystal blue eyes and wore blue and white robes.

Tohru and Sakura couldn't help but stare at Moon because he looked so dreamy.

"And I'm Skyra, the wind mage of the dimensions," a young woman that looked in her teens said. She had sapphire eyes and navy blue hair. She wore light blue robes.

The eldest mage studied each of the four guardians. "You each have different unique abilities," he admired. He faced Kenshin. "The guardian of Earth protects and helps the Creator to create all living things; and also have the power to control the earth. This guardian also can communicate with all living things."

He then looked at Sakura. "The guardian of Sun brings light in the darkness and sees a vision of the future and present; also have the power to control fire."

He changed his glance to Yugi. "The guardian of Moon is the opposite of Sun by hearing voices of the future and present; also has one of the strongest magic. This guardian can control water and create waves."

He glanced at Tohru. "And lastly, the guardian of Sky sense the hearts of many living things; and also have the power to control the weather."

"So, Elder-san, why did you send us all here?" Sakura asked.

"All four of you must work as a team to travel to different worlds to search for the five crystals," Elder replied. "But first, I'm going to let you four have a little chat to get to know each other a bit." With that, he and the other mages and spirits left.

The four looked at each other for a moment. Then:

"My name is Tohru Honda, 16 years old."

"Wow, I'm 16 years old too. My name is Yugi Mutou."

"You look like almost my height, but maybe an inch or a few centimeters taller. I'm Sakura Kinomoto and 11 years old."

Yugi sighed. "I usually get that I'm short a lot. I'm used to it."

"Hmmm, this one once got a comment about the same size as a woman."

Tohru, Sakura, and Yugi- "Eh?"

"What's your name?" Sakura asked.

"Kenshin Himura, 29 years old. Oldest that I am, yeah?"

Tohru and Yugi beamed together. "Cool! We're the middle aged people!"

Sakura and Kenshin sweat dropped looking at Yugi and Tohru. "Hoe?" "Oro?"

Sakura and Kenshin glanced at each other. "Cool! We both have our trademark sayings!" Sakura beamed.

Kenshin nodded with a sweat drop. "I'm the only one from the Meiji Era."

Sakura, Tohru, and Yugi said in unison, "That's awesome!"

"I think I gave you enough time to get to know each other," Elder said, reappearing with his fellow spirits and mages.

"Elder-dono, how are we supposed to travel to different worlds?" Kenshin asked.

Elder walked up to him and searched in his yellow robes. He took out what looked like an amulet or a compact. Around the transparent jewel in the center, were four jewels each with the color of each guardian's element. He handed it to Kenshin.

"Oro?"

"Use this device to transport to different worlds," Elder advised. "To do that all of you place your hands on this device and concentrate hard."

Sakura, Tohru, and Yugi placed their hand as told. The four of them closed their eyes and concentrated. The transparent jewel glowed a bright white light with beams shooting from it and also the four jewels sparkled. The four opened their eyes astonished to what was happening. The whole amulet started to glow and bars shot and grew out from the amulet. Then a stand shot out from under the amulet and as it hit the floor, a glyph appeared under their feet. A whirlwind whipped at their clothes around the glyph.

Tohru- "What's happening?"

"Hang on tight to those bars now," Skyra informed.

"Eh!"

The whirlwind swallowed the four and rushed upwards through the huge blue crystal on the ceiling. The mages and the spirits watched them part.

"Good luck my young guardians and God speed," Elder whispered.

Chii-kun- Whew, I've been on this chapter for a while. I've been a bit busy with college work lately and also some writer's block here and there. Anyway, review everyone! And thanks again if you do! Here's Kenshin to say what's up next:

Kenshin- Hello! In the next chapter, our adventure as guardians begins as we enter our first world. Hmm, wonder what we'll encounter and meet? Stay tune! (de gozaru)


	7. First World, First Crystal

Enjoy!

Chapter 7: First World, First Crystal

A spark of light shone like a star in the blue sky, then a bright beam showered down upon a restaurant causing a big break in. The people in the town held their ground as the force was blowing them away. Inside the restaurant, the people there sat staring at the mess our heroes made. Kenshin, Tohru, Sakura, and Yugi lay among the rumble from the ceiling and some tables.

"Ow...Ow…Ow. I knew this definitely wasn't a graceful landing," Sakura commented rubbing her bottom.

"You're telling me," Yugi agreed pushing away a plank of wood off him.

"Do you think we did anything wrong with the driving?" Tohru asked.

"Maybe it's the concentrating," Kenshin replied.

"I was concentrating!" Sakura retorted.

"Or maybe it's the landing," Yugi said.

Somewhere across the room, there were three people staring at our heroes. A teenage girl in a pink kimono and brown hair stared at the guardians with some concern. Beside her was a man in a dark blue kimono and wore glasses. His black hair was in a ponytail. He looked completely calm. Across from them sat a young man with messy black hair. He continued eating, not caring about the strange visitors.

Kenshin, Tohru, Sakura, and Yugi stood up and noticed they were being stared at.

The owner of the restaurant rushed over and pointed at Kenshin. "You…. you…. Look what you've done to my precious restaurant!!" he yelled angrily.

"We're very sorry that we are," Kenshin said apologetically. Tohru, Sakura, and Yugi nodded. Just before Kenshin said any more, the owner ran to the exit/ entrance and yelled at them again.

"I'm going to report you for this!" He ran off.

"Oro…"

"I have a bad feeling that we're busted," Tohru thought out loud.

The owner came back and pointed at the guardians. "There they are. The ones that wrecked my restaurant!!"

Men wearing the same outfits rushed in and grabbed the guardians tightly on their arms. They folded their arms behind their backs and forced them outside after tying their hands together with ropes.

"Excuse us," Kenshin began. "We didn't…"

"Shut up," the man that held Kenshin, yelled. He and the others pushed Kenshin, Tohru, Sakura, and Yugi into the separate carriages. The drivers of the carriages brandished a whip at the horses. The horses huffed as they ran through the streets taking our heroes away.

The girl rushed outside just to see the strangers being carried away.

"Those poor kids," an old woman nearby whispered to her friend.

The old woman's friend nodded. "They're going to be tortured and murdered for sure. I feel sorry for them that they never had a second chance."

The girl stood there holding tightly to her heart feeling worried and concern. Her friends stepped outside and looked in the direction she faced. She turned to them.

"Let's go save them," the girl suggested. "Jin? Mugen?"

"What the hell you saying?" Mugen asked simultaneously.

"I'm saying that they're in danger!" Fuu exclaimed. "I saved you guys from extermination and your saying that we SHOULDN'T help them?"

"She's right," Jin agreed calmly. "Let's go."

Mugen scuffed to the side. "Fine. Whatever." With that, the three set forth towards the prison.

**Prison at sunset….**

The cell bar door was safely closed by one of the guard. He locked the cell with his key. There were two guards next to him. Kenshin, Sakura, Yugi, and Tohru sat in the same cell with their hands still tied by ropes.

Guard one and guard 2 walked away leaving the third behind. They turned to the third.

"Hey, you watch over these kids. See it they don't make trouble," guard one called out.

The third sighed. "Aw man." He pouted as he leaned on the wall next to the cell.

"Heh, tomorrow at sunset is the beating," guard one said. He could be overheard a little from the guardians.

"I can't wait. It's been so long since I've beaten up prisoners before their extermination," guard two said, feeling the excitement.

The guardians sighed.

"This is our first world and we're caught like this," Sakura cried.

"I'm sure we'll think of a way to get out of here," Tohru assured. She turned to the guys. "Right?"

Yugi and Kenshin nodded. Sakura got an idea after calming down a bit.

"Why don't we use our magic?" Sakura suggested, keeping the tone down so the guard won't hear.

"Seems like the only thing we got," Kenshin agreed. They heard the guard snoring. They huddled in together for the plan.

After discussing, Kenshin closed his eyes and concentrated as he opened his hand to the ground. Pixels of green and pink light sprinkled to the ground from his fingertips, growing vines with leaves and thorns. The vines grew behind each four of them to the ceiling. The four of them used the thorns to cut the ropes.

Tohru stood up and stretched out her arms and hand to the cell bars. She felt the aura and ki swirling around inside her. "Wind blade!" As she said this, blades of wind were projected and released by Tohru and cut the bars into pieces.

The guard woke up with a start.

Tohru looked a bit dazed. "D-did I do too much?" Her friends looked a bit dazed too.

"You did just fine," Yugi assured with a little sweat drop. "Let's go."

With that, the four ran as fast as they can out of their cell. The guard spotted them and called for backup.

The alarm went off as the guardians continued to run through the passageway.

"Look up ahead! That may be the exit!" Yugi pointed.

As they reached the end of the passageway, they were met up with plenty of men.

"Uh oh, we got company," Tohru said.

"Stick to the plan," Kenshin advised. Tohru, Sakura, and Yugi nodded as they stood back to back. The three made a hand sign and closed their eyes.

A mixture of mist, wind, and fire slowly swirled around the four, then in a blink second, they swirled around them, surrounding them in a transparent sphere of flames.

The men became astonished and shock and moved out of the way as the guardians rolled passed them. The flame sphere left a burnt passageway behind. In a minute or two, the guardians barged through the gate.

"Yatta! We did it!" Sakura cheered.

"Now, how do we stop this?" Tohru asked. They screamed as they were heading towards a town a few distances away.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

The guardians were also headed towards Fuu, Jin, and Mugen, who panicked (excluding Jin).

"Turn right!!! Turn right!!"

They turned left.

"The other right!!" They turned right and headed towards a forest.

They rolled through the forest until they came across a steep cliff a few moments later after rolling down a hill. They panicked as they plunged into a river next to a waterfall. Steam arose from the water and the barrier disappeared.

"That was kinna fun wasn't it?" Sakura said.

Tohru and Yugi moaned a little.

"Note to self to come up with a different plan_ de gozaru_," Kenshin pointed. He had swirly eyes.

The guardians dried off with the campfire by the river; also warm themselves from the cool and quiet night.

Sakura held her knees close to her and frowned. "I guess this means we're convicts here in this world."

It fell quiet for a moment until they heard a beeping techno sound. Kenshin took out the amulet from his kimono. The small jewels around the amulet were blinking like Christmas lights. The amulet was the one responsible for the noise. Yugi, Tohru, and Sakura gathered around Kenshin as he opened the amulet/compact. A small screen showed Skyra.

"_The Elder what's to speak with you Guardians. He seems upset," _Skyra said.

"_Very upset." _The screen shifted to the elder mage of dimensions. He shook his head in disappointment. _"You deliberately risked the lives of others in the world you are in with your magic. Almost everyone in that world knows you have magic. I am very ashamed." _

"We're sorry," the four responded sadly.

The elder let out a small cough. _"However, I will forgive you since the four of you are Garbies, or beginners as guardians. I suggest you concentrate on your landing and also keep your magic a secret to others, unless it's an emergency. I will be watching your every move in each world you enter so be warned."_ The screen automatically shut itself off. Kenshin closed the compact. They had no response to that they'll be watched, but felt a bit nervous.

"Garbies?"

"I guess it was both the landing and the concentrating," Yugi said. Few moments later, he asked, "Now what?"

"Oh, I know how about we share scary stories?" Tohru suggested.

"H-hoe?"

Kenshin and Yugi didn't mind, but Sakura did mind. She didn't say anything, but close her ears.

"It was a night like this," Tohru began. "And there were four people: two girls, a boy, and a young man. They sat by the campfire like this one. A minute later they heard a rush in the bushes behind them. They didn't expect Jason hiding in the bushes. Just when the four people were about to go to sleep…." Tohru stopped as they heard a rush in the bushes.

"D-did you hear that?" Yugi stammered. He turned to Tohru. "T-Tohru, those four people, were they…"

"A-Ano," Tohru replied nervously. Sakura was quivering in fear.

"A-all right…. now. There…is no need to panic. J-Jason is-isn't real, right?" Kenshin was now started to get the nerves.

The four of them screamed as they saw a figure come out of the bushes. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What the hell you guys screaming for?" Mugen shouted.

The guardians' eyes bugged out. They felt a bit stupid now. Fuu and Jin stepped out of the bushes.

"We thought you were Jason de gozaru," Kenshin said. _Who's Jason anyway? _

Mugen cocked an eyebrow. "Who the hell is Jason?"

"Ah, I was telling a scary story," Tohru spoke sheepishly.

"Anyway, you guys almost killed me!!!" Mugen pointed angrily at the guardians.

"Sorry for his abrupt behavior. He has quite a temper. I'm Fuu. This is Jin; he's a quiet one. That's Mugen."

The guardians introduced themselves. Fuu thought Kenshin was kinna cute. "So where you guys from anyway? I've never seen you guys before." Jin was wondering about that too.

The guardians exchanged looks. "If we tell you, will you keep it a secret?" Tohru asked.

Fuu- "Sure." The three sat beside the guardians.

"We're on a mission that we are," Kenshin replied.

"To travel to different worlds to search for the five elemental crystals," Sakura added. "We came from different worlds."

"You're saying that there are other "worlds" out there?" Mugen laughed. Fuu was astonished. Jin was in his usual calm state.

Yugi told about the dangers and consequences if they don't collect all of the five crystals. Fuu, Mugen, and Jin fell silent. Mugen couldn't believe what he was hearing and thought it was a big joke.

"Tohru, what's wrong?" Sakura asked.

Tohru stared blankly at the mountains. "Someone's…calling me," she whispered. Everyone tried to hear aimlessly. They didn't hear a thing. Tohru pointed to the mountains. A thick fog was covering half the bottom of the mountain.

Tohru stood up and walked to the stepping-stones nearby. She crossed the water with her friends following behind her.

A few moments later, they found themselves in a forest. As they walked deeper in the forest, it got damp and colder.

"It's freezing," Fuu shivered. They stopped when they met a thick foggy mist in their path, so thick that they couldn't see anything at the other end. Tohru turned to them.

"I feel I must go alone," Tohru said sternly. "I'll be okay."

"Be careful Tohru-dono," Kenshin nodded. Tohru walked forward into the misty fog. Her figure disappeared as she walked in deeper until she was out of sight.

Tohru continued to walk forward as she looked around aimlessly around her. It was a bit odd that she didn't feel cold at all. It's as if she is immune to the air around her. Before she looked behind her, she hesitated. _I have to move forward. I'm sure they'll be all right…I hope. Also, everyone back home. _

She walked deeper and deeper into the misty fog until she stopped. She spotted specks of green and brown up ahead. As she walked towards the specks, the mist broke apart letting her through. She became a bit speechless when she found herself surrounded by wet grass. In front of her was a mountain that reached 20 times or more her height. She looked up. The highest peak was so high she couldn't see beyond the clouds.

Tohru took a deep breath and started to climb. _I guess I have no choice but to climb since there's no pathway. _

Grabbing one rock on the mountain at a time, Tohru continued to climb higher and higher. Her arms started to feel numb. She felt dirt enter her fingernails. Her body was aching. Even with all the aches, numbness, she continued to keep going. She grabbed a rock that she didn't know was loose. She held tightly to the small opening and quickly took a hold of something as the rock dropped 15 or more feet from where she was.

Tohru held still holding tightly to the rocks as a heavy wind rushed through her. The wind felt damp and cold. Tohru took a small peak below her. She noticed she was above the clouds and couldn't see the wet grass. She faced forward and continued to climb. She didn't sense the dark lord watching her through his magic mirror.

**Somewhere in the Dark Lord's dark layer**

The dark lord curled his lips as he watched Tohru climb the mountain. He rested his cheek on his fist and his legs were crossed. Hovered above his magic mirror were 5 orbs representing 5 elements: air, earth, water, fire, and spirit

"It seems she has found one of the crystals," he mused. "How interesting. I will send my elemental demons after those guardians and kill them as soon as they reach those crystals. My elemental demons will meet them at the shrine where the crystal is. After the guardian is slaughtered, the demon will bring the crystal to me. Those guardians will go down one by one."

The dark lord released a sinister laugh. After he finished his laughter, he raised his hand towards the mirror. "I call forth the air demon, Tenmaru." As he chanted, the orb that represents air glowed fuchsia.

_huff…puff…_

Tohru let herself fall on the flat ground on her back. Her arms were spread out as she grasped for breath. Finally, she could take a break after a long way up. She closed her eyes for a moment still catching for breath. She imagined breathing in fresh air instead of the damp air surrounding her.

_Tohru…_

Tohru sat up with a start. _O…ka…san?_ "That's right. I made a promise to graduate from high school." She looked up and it was still a long way to go to the top. It was about half way. _To keep that promise, I have to fulfill this mission. _She stood up with full of confidence and continued to climb to the top.

Few moments later, Tohru pulled herself up at the top of the mountain, which was a flat surface. She felt relieved to reach the top. In front of her a few distance away, a small portion of clouds parted away from each other revealing a small shrine.

Tohru curiously walked towards the shrine. The shrine was made out of stone that looked like millennium years old. Tohru was awed by the stoned phoenix guarding over the shrine. The phoenix must have been beautiful if it was real. It was about twice her height and its stoned marble eyes looked down on her.

Tohru became alarmed when the small doors of the shrine opened, revealing a glow of white light. Tohru looked closely as the light dimmed. There inside the shrine was a light blue sphere and white aura swirled around inside the sphere. Could this be one of the elemental crystals she and her new friends heard from the mage? She thought it was beautiful.

As she reached towards the crystal, her heart skipped a beat as she was unexpectedly stabbed in the back. She fell on her knees and held her head down. Three feather shards were sticking out from her back where blood oozed on her clothes. Tohru slowly turned her head to see who attacked her.

"W-who…are…you?" she weakly asked.

"I'm Tenmaru, the air demon," the figure replied with a grin. She wore a very skimpy sexy like black one-piece outfit (hint: Harpy Lady from Yugioh (Japanese version)). Her dark black hair was cut up to middle of her pointed demon ear. She had slit dark eyes and pale marble skin. She had dark wings connected to her arms and talons.

"I was sent by the dark lord himself," Tenmaru added. "Seems like the assassins failed their duty so we have to take where they were left off." She sighed with a frown. Her frown turned into a grin. "At least I'll have some fun."

_The dark lord? Could he be watching our every move in each world, too? Like the Elder mage._ Tohru thought.

"It's time for your demise. I won't miss your heart this time," Tenmaru said confidently as she rushed towards Tohru, with talons ready for an attack.

Tohru dodged in time before Tenmaru's talons grabbed her. She rushed behind Tenmaru holding her left arm. As she conjures up an energy ball in her free palm, Tenmaru spotted her from the corner of her eye. Tenmaru whipped her wings causing a torrent of razor sharp feathers towards Tohru. The feathers made a direct hit in Tohru's shoulders, arms, chest, and legs.

Tohru's eyes became lifeless and emotionless as she plunged over the edge, disappearing in the clouds.

Tenmaru felt victorious and proud. She couldn't wait to get a reward from the dark lord. She walked over the shrine and smirked at the wind crystal. Tenmaru reached towards the crystal with her claws; her eyes widened in astonishment when she was unexpectedly slashed in the back. She screeched in pain. She growled furiously as she turned to who attacked her. She became astonished to see Tohru staring at her with icy blue eyes.

Tohru stood in a "stance" as she held a unique polearm. Her aura mixing with the wind swirled around her, brushing against her hair.

"H-how did you survive that fall?" Tenmaru demanded.

**Flashback**

Tohru found herself in complete darkness. She spotted a white feather floating down towards her. She reached out and gently caught the feather in her hands.

Tohru's eyes stirred. She became startled to find herself sitting on a white puffy soft cloud.

_There is no need to be alarmed._

Tohru looked around aimlessly wondering from whom the "chibi" voice came from. "Who are you?"

_I saved you. Say my name and you'll unleash my abilities. You know who I am._

**End**

Tohru raised her polearm above her head and swirled it in a circling motion. Clouds above them followed in that circling motion, as they grew darker. A flash of lightning rained down upon the polearm. Tohru conjured that lightning into an electric ball at the tip of the silver blade.

Tenmaru giggled as she raised herself in the air. "Try and get me," she taunted.

Tohru twirled the polearm above her head and pinned the pole end into the ground. Lightning skyrocketed in different places as they headed towards Tenmaru. Tenmaru tried to dodged every one of the lightnings, but then she failed when many after one hit her. She screeched in pain until she evaporated.

The dark clouds above cleared. Tohru exhaustedly fell on her knees. A puff of smoke turned the polearm into a cute blue hummingbird with some purple on its wings. The hummingbird hovered a bit closer to Tohru.

"Yay, we destroyed that elemental demon thanks to our teamwork," the hummingbird said.

Tohru stared at the hummingbird for a moment. "Kawaii," she chirped. She thought the hummingbird is cute.

"Now what's my name?" the hummingbird asked.

"Sora."

"That's right. I'll be your sidekick from now on," Sora said.

Tohru held Sora in her hand. "Also, you'll be my friend." She smiled. "Can you take me to my friends?"

"Okay, but first heal yourself by calling the rain with your mind," Sora suggested.

Tohru closed her eyes. Rain droplets that sparkled like prism rained down upon her. It felt cool as her wounds disappeared. Tohru stood up and as she walked towards the shrine, she noticed that the stoned phoenix wasn't there anymore. Not even the rumble was there.

"That was me in my true form. I've been waiting for the next guardian for these past decades," Sora explained. "I was the one who called you."

Tohru's eyes bugged out. "Eh!"

Kenshin, Sakura, Yugi, Fuu, Jin, and Mugen were waiting around near the river they came from. They spotted Tohru coming in their direction as Tohru called them.

"Minna-san!!!" she waved as she hovered down on a white puffy cloud.

Sakura happily waved back.

"Am I seeing things?" Mugen muttered.

Everyone was happy that Tohru made it back okay. The cloud transformed into a hummingbird as Tohru landed safely. Everyone else was speechless and wanted an explanation.

"This is Sora," Tohru introduced.

"It's so cute!" Sakura chirped.

"I also retrieved the wind crystal," Tohru said as she showed her friends the crystal.

"It's beautiful," Fuu said in awe. The others agreed (excluding Mugen).

"It's time to be going that it is," Kenshin spoke.

Sora glowed and retreating into a sky blue amulet that fit in the size of your palm, along with the crystal. The amulet landed in Tohru's hands. Everyone became speechless for a moment. Tohru placed the amulet in her pocket. The guardians gathered around the amulet/compact. Fuu, Mugen, and Jin were asked to stand back.

The guardians concentrated as they placed their hands on the amulet. Winds swirled around them as their travel capsule appeared. The guardians said their goodbyes then they were off into the sky into the next world.

Fuu, Mugen, and Jin stood where they were…speechless. Fuu wished them luck and glad she met new friends.

Chii-kun- I hope you liked that chapter! Few more chapters until we find out which of my stories crossovers with this one. XD come on people! It's a no brainer if you read most of my stories. XDXD GUESS! LEMME AT 'EM!!! (It's optional) The ones who guessed and didn't get it right get a piece of custard pie or apple pie with whipped cream. The first person to guess and get it right will win a secret that will be revealed in the later chapters (that means I will only tell you that secret wink). The rest gets an anime plushie and a cookie.

Garbie(s)- XDXD I couldn't think of a unique name for "guardian newbie"

Anime used: Samurai Champloo

Here's Sakura to say what's up next. Go for it!

Sakura- Yatta! Thanks to Tohru-chan, we got our first crystal. Next chapter, we enter our second world and meet new people. Does this world have the second crystal? Find out next time! Please review!


	8. Second World, Second Crystal

Enjoy!

Chapter 8: Second World, Second Crystal

The sun shone brightly in the clear blue sky. Birds chirped as they flew in the sky. Ducks quaked while swimming in the cool lake. A little boy sat by the same lake with his feet in the water. He looked up at the sky.

"Summer is almost over so why is it still hot?" Goten mused.

"KYA!!!!!!"

Goten looked in the direction where the scream came from with a start. He saw a beam of light crashed down a few miles away and birds scarily flying away. He quickly put his shoes on and launched towards to where the light crashed.

88888888888

Meanwhile, the guardians were hanging by a moment in the branches of a huge tree.

Yugi sighed. "Just great we landed in a tree. Also I'm hanging upside down." His foot was caught between branches.

"At least we didn't crash land into a restaurant like in the last world," Tohru pointed. She was lying on her stomach on the branch.

"Why!! I'm caught in these vines!!" Sakura cried. She was strangled in the vines above Tohru and Yugi.

"Mmprpweocorowmmppphhhophoro." Kenshin was stuck between the branches and his head in the bushes.

"Poor Kenshin-san, he had it worse," Tohru said with bugged eyes. Yugi nodded. It seemed Tohru was the luckiest of them all.

"Hello up there!" Goten shouted from the ground with his hands cupped to his mouth.

"It's a little boy."

"Hi!" Tohru waved. "Can you help us get down?"

"Sure!" Goten beamed. He darted somewhere. Few moments later, he launched towards the trunk like a rocket and high kicked it. The tree started to shake, causing the guardians to fall out of the tree and crash on top of each other. The guardians had swirly eyes.

"A-arigatou."

Goten grinned. "Your welcome."

8888888888

"Tadaima!"

"Welcome home, Goten sweetie," Chichi smiled warmly.

"Mom, I hope you don't mind if I brought some new friends over," Goten said showing his mother the four guardians behind him.

"Of course not. Who are your friends of yours?"

"Honda Tohru des," Tohru bowed in a manner able greeting. The others did the same.

"Kinomoto Sakura."

"Mutou Yugi."

"Himura Kenshin."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Chichi, Goten's mother. Make yourselves at home."

Goten turned to his new friends. "Hey, why don't I show you around and meet some of our dinosaur friends?"

The four guardians became dumbfounded. "Dinosaurs?"

"Mom, we'll be right back," Goten called as he and the guardians were by the door.

"Okay, be back by lunch time."

88888888888

Few hours later, Goten and our four heroes were heading back to Goten's house through the forest.

"Wow, it was pretty cool to see a real dinosaur up close," Sakura shone.

"I agree," Yugi nodded.

Tohru walked a little far behind the others with something on her mind. Kenshin noticed there must be something wrong.

"Tohru-dono, is something wrong?"

"Ah, no…nothing. Gomenasai!" Tohru then blushed a little. She walked over to Kenshin and whispered in his ear.

"I'll tell you guys later when we get back to Goten-kun's house. I can't tell you guys in front of him."

Kenshin nodded as in he understood.

8888888888

"I'm back!" Goten happily announced. "Onii-san, I see your back home from your date with Videl. So how long did you guys kiss?" he grinned slyly.

Gohan blushed to his ears. "Goten!!!"

Tohru and Sakura couldn't help giggling and Kenshin and Yugi chuckled.

"Goten-kun, we'll be outside for a moment," Tohru informed.

"O-okay."

"Tohru?"

Tohru and Kenshin pushed Sakura and Yugi, respectively, outside and closed the door after them.

"What is it Tohru?" Yugi asked.

The guardians stood a few distance away from the house. Tohru took in a breath.

"Something has been bothering me after I retrieved the wind crystal," Tohru began. "While on top of the mountain in the last world, I encountered one of the dark lord's assassins."

Sakura, Yugi, and Kenshin became stunned.

"It can't be!" Sakura gasped. "I thought we defeated them in our own worlds!"

"Yes, that's true but these assassins are different," Tohru said sternly. "I believe they are elemental demons. The one I encountered was an air demon. These demons, are a bit worse then the assassins that we faced."

The four of them fell silent for a moment as a breeze passed them.

"What's worse," Tohru clenched her fist. "I have a hunch that the dark lord is watching our every move in each world we enter." Her eyes showed seriousness as she said this.

Sakura, Yugi, and Kenshin's eyes widened with astonishment.

"I guess we need to not waste any time in collecting the crystals," Kenshin said calmly.

"Minna-san! Lunch is ready!" Goten called out.

"What would we do about Goten-kun?" Sakura asked with some concern. Yugi, Tohru, and Kenshin didn't respond.

88888888888

The Son family and the four guardians were gathered around the table with wonton for lunch. The guardians' plates looked like they were hardly touched.

"What's wrong?" Chichi asked.

"Ano…"

The Son family sweat dropped as the guardians ate their food at speed.

"Where did you all come from? I've never seen anyone like you guys before," Goku said.

"Would you promise to keep it a secret?" Yugi asked.

"Sure."

"We're from different worlds de gozaru," Kenshin responded. "We're traveling to different worlds to collect five elemental crystals."

"We're Guardians and its our duty," Sakura added.

"This is the wind crystal, one of the five," Tohru said. She took out the amulet and in a glow of light; the wind crystal hovered over the amulet.

The Sons were awed by the crystal and by the news.

"Well then, eat up for energy like my boys," Chichi said.

"Arigatou!"

888888888888

Everyone was gathered outside of the house.

"Thank you for the food Chichi-dono," Kenshin said, representing the group.

"Your welcome and good luck. Be careful."

"Sakura?" Yugi asked with some concern.

Sakura looked out into the distance, dazed. Her body suddenly became limp and fainted. Yugi captured her in time in his arms.

"Sakura!"

88888888888

A small flame appeared in darkness. Sakura's eyes opened to an image of a rocky and dry place. Her gaze shifted to an active volcano.

_I hear…someone from that volcano. But, who is it? Who's calling me?_

Sakura woke up from the start. She was laid on a couch inside the house. Everyone was glad she was okay now. They were worried.

"We have to go to an active volcano!" Sakura started.

"The second crystal is there, right?" Tohru asked sternly.

Sakura nodded. "Perhaps."

"I'll teleport you there," Goku volunteered.

"Thank you."

Everyone was outside once again. Kenshin, Tohru, Sakura, and Yugi were gathered around Goku.

"Hold on to me," Goku advised. The guardians did as told. Goku placed his two fingers to his forehead and they teleported to the place where the active volcano was.

88888888888

**Distance away from the volcano and rocky plains**

From where the group landed, they could see the smoke from the active volcano. Before them were rocky plains and a total wasteland.

"Okay, I'll be going now. I can take the trip from here," Sakura informed.

"Be careful Sakura-dono."

Sakura nodded and took out her star key. "Release!" Her star key grew into a pink star staff. "FLY!" Wings sprouted from Sakura's back. Her friends became a bit speechless seeing Sakura is the only one born with her own magic.

Sakura lifted off towards the volcano.

88888888888

**Somewhere in the Dark Lord's dark layer**

The dark lord held his fingers to his mouth and rested his elbows on his demon chair. He was watching Sakura pass through the Rocky Mountains. He watched Sakura through his magic mirror. The orb that represented air wasn't there and there were only 4 orbs present: earth, water, fire, and spirit. His mouth was in a frown.

"It seems one of my elemental demons failed me," he mused disappointedly. "Oh well she was a weakling. The Guardian of Sun has sensed another crystal in that world. Hopefully Blaze would not disappoint me." He raised his hand towards the mirror. "I call forth the fire demon, Blaze." As he chanted, the fire orb glowed hot red.

888888888888888888888

Sakura continued to fly past the Rocky Mountains and under her was a stream of molten lava. She looked down at the stream below her.

"I must be getting close to the volcano," she mused. "The temperature is rising and it's strange that I don't feel any hotter. It must be my guardian abilities."

Sakura turned pale when she saw a couple of skeletons of humans and animals. "H-hoe…those poor things."

Few moments later, Sakura spotted a very huge volcano up a head. The volcano was active with smoke rising from the opening. The lava flowed from the top down the volcanic mountain into the stream.

As Sakura approached the volcano closer and closer with caution, the flow of lava separated and the rocky mountain slid open, revealing an opening. Sakura entered the volcano with the thought of being careful. The door closed behind her.

Sakura looked back and thought that there is no way out. She faced forward and flew past a couple of lava that fell like waterfalls from the ceiling, being careful not to touch them with her wings.

A few moments later, she spotted a stone figure standing in the center of the volcano on a tall rock. Sakura flew in to get a better view and met a stone lion that was almost twice her height. The lion looked like it had a mane, tip of the tail, and its ankles of fire. The lion's wings were spread out protecting a small shrine. The lion reminded Sakura of Cerberus.

The small doors of the shrine opened. There inside the shrine was a light red sphere and orange aura swirling around inside the sphere. Could this be the fire crystal? Sakura thought it was beautiful. It looked exactly like the wind crystal except for the color.

"Well, well you've found the crystal little girl. Now, why don't you run along and I'll take the crystal," a voice of a man said.

Sakura turned around and she came face to face with a handsome man.

He wore white Arabic pants with a black sash under a red scarf-belt. The red scarf-belt had swirl designs at the tip. He wore a black vest over his bare chest and abs. He also wore black cuffs on his wrists and wore black shoes. His hair was like flames by that his color was red and spiky. He had ruby narrowed eyes and silver pierce earrings. He also had wings of flames on his back.

"Oh forgive me. My name is Blaze," the man bowed in a gentleman manner. "I am a fire demon sent by the Dark Lord. I am here to eliminate you, the Guardian of Sun and retrieve the fire crystal."

Sakura readied herself. She can't trust these demons no matter what. "I can't let you take the fire crystal!" she exclaimed. "You have to go through me first!"

Blaze narrowed his eyes into slits. "Very well then. I was planning on that."

Sakura became stunned as Blaze disappeared before her eyes and found him behind her, holding a hidden dagger under her throat.

"Give up Guardian, you can't win," Blaze said truthfully.

"NO!!" Sakura bit his hand and Blaze yelped in pain.

Sakura flew a few distances from Blaze and called on her two elemental cards. "Windy! Watery! Merge together and create a binding chain!" _This worked when I captured Firey…if it worked the last time then maybe…After all both of their elements are fire. _

Windy and Watery merged together and rushed towards Blaze. The two Sakura cards bound him and pulled him down towards the lava. Blaze cringed in pain for a while and then smirked.

"Foolish girl! It would take more than that to hold me down!"

Sakura became stunned, as Blaze broke free from Windy and Watery's grasp. Blaze flew towards Sakura, who had fear in her eyes, and grabbed her by the neck. Blaze gripped tight on Sakura's neck as he flew down towards the lava and threw her into the burning lava. Sakura didn't have time to scream.

Blaze grinned victoriously. He turned around and headed towards the shrine, which the stoned guardian wasn't there anymore. As he reached the shrine, he grinned.

"So, you're still alive? I guess it's what I expect for the Guardian of the Sun to survive lava."

Sakura had wings of a firey phoenix on her back. Her eyes were full of fury.

"_Let's go,"_ a voice said in the back of her mind. Sakura nodded.

Sakura stretched out her fingers and made a ball of fire. The ball of fire then turned into a flame sword.

"Let's end this battle!" she exclaimed.

Blaze grinned in a crook way as he faced her. "I couldn't agree more."

Sakura and Blaze rushed towards each other and in a flash of light, they were on the opposite sides facing their backs to each other.

Sakura felt an enormous pain in her chest as she coughed up blood. Her side spluttered out huge amount of blood.

Meanwhile, on the other end, Blaze grinned and whispered, "You…win…" he coughed up more blood than Sakura. His shoulder spluttered out blood and his wings exploded into different particles. Blaze, then fell into the lava and disappeared.

"_Hang in there and close your eyes," _the same voice earlier instructed Sakura. Sakura didn't hesitate and closed her eyes.

Her phoenix wings enveloped her in a cocoon. Sakura felt the caressing, soothe and warm feeling as she was healed from the flames of the wings. As the fire wings spread out, they turned to Sakura's normal wings.

As Sakura opened her eyes, she saw a bobcat in front of her. The cat's fur was a bit fluffy and orange. It had fire amber eyes and was lifeless. At the end of its tail was fire, like Charmander's tail.

"Hi! What's my name again? You should you know since you called me when you fell into the lava," the cat said.

"Leo" Sakura then hugged the cat. "Kawaii!!" Leo purred happily.

"Now get the crystal and I'll get you out of here in a speed of light!" Leo said. Sakura nodded as she flew towards the shrine.

"Hoe? Where's the stoned lion statue?" Sakura asked puzzled.

"That was me in my true form!" Leo replied proudly. "I looked cool, huh? I also called you hear in your mind."

"…" Sakura had no comment. She took the fire crystal in her hands. She was awed by how beautiful the crystal was.

Leo pounced on Sakura's head. "Okay, hold on tight now."

In a blink second, Sakura was surrounded in flames and was rocketed out of the volcano. Sakura and Leo flew in a speed of light away from the volcano.

"HOE!!!"

"YAHOO!!!"

88888888888888888888

Kenshin, Tohru, Yugi, and Goku were waiting around somewhere in the wasteland. Kenshin and Tohru worked together using their magic to make a tree so they can have some shade. Tohru used sprinkles of water to make the plant made from Kenshin grow. They spotted like a meteor coming in their direction.

"Eh?"

Goku studied the "meteor" for a moment. "It's Sakura!"

"HOE!!!" Sakura flew into Yugi and knocked him down. "A-arigatou….."

"Wow! That was some landing Sakura-chan!" Tohru remarked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay," Sakura answered. "Sorry Yugi-kun."

"T-that's okay," Yugi stammered as he blushed.

Everyone was happy that Sakura made it back okay. Sakura introduced Leo to everyone. A flash of light appeared from Tohru's pocket and appeared Sora.

"Hiya Leo!" Sora flew to Leo.

"Hey Sora! Whazzup?!"

The Guardians and Goku became dumbfounded.

"Sora, you know Leo?" Tohru asked.

"Yup! Ever since the former Guardians created us!" Sora nodded. "We also know the others too."

"Yeah! Two down and three more crystals to go!" Leo piped.

"YEAH!!" The Guardians cheered in unison.

"Let's get going before my wife worries," Goku said. The Guardians agreed.

Sora and Leo glowed and retreating into a sky blue amulet and a red amulet, respectfully, that fit in the size of your palm, along with the crystals. The amulets landed in Tohru's hands and Sakura's hands.

The Guardians held tightly to Goku. They then disappeared in a flash of light.

Chii-kun- that's it for this chapter . Hope you liked it! Man, I worked on this chapter for so long. Right now, personally, I'm not into DBZ like I used to. I kind of have grown out of it sweat drop the anime was an idea I came up with long time ago.

Anime used: Dragon ball Z

Here's Yugi to say what's up in the next chapter. Go Yugi!

Yugi- we retrieved two crystals and we still need three more to reach our goal. From what Tohru said, we have to be careful because the dark lord is watching our every move. Maybe this adventure is tough then we thought. See what happens next when we find ourselves in a strange world and meet another group. Are they friends or foes?

Yami- Read on to find out and review!


	9. Meet the Parties

Enjoy! _The Four Guardians _crosses over with my other story,_ Chain Between Five Worlds. _

Please READ AND REVIEW!!

Chapter 9: Meet the Parties

"Where are we?"

Kenshin, Tohru, Yugi, and Sakura looked around. They landed in the middle of a village that you would find in the middle of the desert.

"Let's take a look around, shall we?" Kenshin suggested. Tohru, Yugi, and Sakura nodded as the four of them split up to ask any person they see.

None of the people in the village answered their questions. The people also didn't even notice they were there or even existed. Not even physical contact alerted them. The group gathered together in the center of the village.

"Don't you think it's a little odd that no one here notice us? Let alone hear us," Tohru asked.

"Well, when we were somewhere in space in the capsule, we did hit against something hard," Yugi replied.

Sakura thought for a moment. "Should we ask Leo and Sora? Maybe they might know about this place."

Tohru and Sakura took out their amulets. When they called Leo's and Sora's name…

…. Nothing happened.

Kenshin shifted his eyes towards a dome-like house. Sakura, Yugi, and Tohru noticed the house too.

"Maybe there is someone there to tell us," Yugi said. Sakura, Tohru, and Kenshin didn't argue and thought they could give it a try. It was also the only house they didn't go to. The four of them walked towards the house.

"Hello?" Sakura called. She first entered and as all four of them entered, the lights went on.

"Welcome! Welcome! Welcome!" Two girls cheered. One girl, who was the tallest of the three, had long light bronze hair, amber eyes and ears like a robot. The other girl had fuchsia hair and eyes. The other girl that was on the side had purple hair in pigtails with bells. The three girls wore something like space outfits and had a bow around their waists in the back. The ribbons were long enough to touch the ground. 

The group stepped back, startled.

The two girls happily danced around the group. They played with everyone hugged them.

"Um, who are you?" Sakura asked.

"I'm Chii!" the tall girl said.

"I'm Sumomo!" the short girl with fuchsia hair chimed.

"I'm Kotoko," said a girl with violet hair and the same size as Sumomo. Sumomo and Kotoko looked around the size of 3 year olds. "I'm guessing that you were wondering why no one in this village noticed you. Are you not?"

"How did you know?" Tohru asked surprised.

"In the village that you just entered moments ago, you don't exist and you each are from different worlds and that is why no one could see you. This place is sort of like a checkpoint for ones who are from other worlds who travel to different worlds. We are the keepers of the Gate that you must pass through to continue on your journey. First you have to pass through Fantasmica Forest," Kotoko explained.

"By the way," Kotoko added. "You four are the first ones here."

Chii and Sumomo threw confetti in the air over the Guardians. "CONGRATULATIONS!!!"

"Oro…" "Hoe…"

"Before you pass through the Gate, you must have a group name," Chii said. 

"Group name?" Kenshin repeated.

Chii walked over towards a huge monitor. A holographic like keyboard appeared. As Chii typed the keys, a sphere like machine appeared by Chii's side. It had many white balls inside. "Would the leader of the group come forward?"

The Guardians looked at each other for a moment.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors"

Tohru, Yugi, and Sakura had "paper", while Kenshin had "scissors". Kenshin was made the "leader."

Kenshin walked to the machine. Chii told him to press the red button on top of the sphere. As Kenshin pressed the button, all of the balls scrambled inside. Out came a ball and Kenshin picked it up from the slot. It had the letter K.

Chii typed on the holographic keyboard. "Letter K…" On the monitor appeared…

"Your group name would be the Kitty Party," Chii announced.

There was a complete silence among the group.

"Kawaii!" Tohru and Sakura chirped. "Yay!" Kenshin and Yugi were still silent but couldn't help but agree that their group name is cute.

As Chii hit a few keys, a door slid open. Sumomo stood beside the door. "Good luck on your journey through the forest and be safe!! But, there is a possibility that you are all being watched." 

The Kitty Party entered towards the door after their thanks into the light. They found themselves surrounded by bushes and trees. Ahead of them was a grassy roadway. When they looked back, they didn't see a door, but the roadway. It looked as if they started from one part of the forest.

"Okay…. now what?"

"Um…forward ho?"

Kenshin narrowed his eyes and sensed a presence.

"Kenshin?" 

Out of the bushes and underground appeared demons, plenty of them. They all surrounded the group. Everyone stood his or her ground.

Our heroes readied themselves and powered up their magic. When they released their magic……nothing happened. They guessed that their magic didn't work in this so-called world. It also means that there is one thing that they could use……

As the demons attacked, each one of them used their techniques: Kenshin with his Hiten Mitsurugi Ryū; Sakura with her own magic and Sakura cards, and Yugi with his duel monsters. Tohru was asked to stand back.

After a few moments, the demons were destroyed and disappeared. The Kitty Party moved forward.

99999999999

The members of the Kitty Party talked amongst themselves and got to know about each of their worlds. Tohru tried her best not to tell her new friends about the people that she knew were cursed by spirits of the Chinese Zodiac. Few minutes later they heard…..

"Wind scar!!"

The Kitty Party stopped in their tracks as they heard someone yell. They also heard an explosion near where they were earlier. Kenshin, Tohru, Sakura, and Yugi nodded to each other and rushed to the scene.

As the Kitty Party reached the scene, they hid behind the trees and bushes. They spotted five people and a bunny-like creature. There was a teenage boy with black hair and glasses. He was using magic with his wand.

There was a teenage girl with black hair. She attacked the demons in the air with her bow and arrow with spiritual energy. Near her was a teenage boy with long silver hair with dog-ears in a red kimono. He held a huge sword almost bigger than he height and it looked heavy.

The remaining two was a short teenage boy with blonde hair in a braid. He wore a red trench coat and the rest that he wore was black. He slashed the demons with a metal sword attached to his arm. The other one was a suit of armor.

"There's too many of them. They just keep on coming."

"They need help!" Tohru gasped.

The Guardians watched as the other group gave their best shot of trying to destroy the demons. As the demons started to crowd in on their prey…

The Kitty Party stepped in to the rescue with Tohru staying where she was.

Sakura quickly released her star staff and picked one of her Sakura cards. "Firey!!" A circle of flames encircled the group burning the demons.

"Black Magician, Black Magician Girl, attack with Black Magic!!" Yugi commanded.

Kenshin sliced a group of demons that were gathered around him with what seemed to be god-like speed.

The Kenshin sheathed his sword and faced the group. Yugi and Sakura stood by the young man's side.

"We thought you needed some help that, we did," Kenshin smiled. 

"Thanks, who are you?" the boy with the glasses asked.

"Is everyone okay?!" Tohru asked her friends as she approached them. 

"We're just fine," the Yugi assured. "You didn't have to worry." 

The members of the Kitty Party introduced themselves. The members of the other group introduced themselves in return. 

"I'm Harry Potter."

"Puu! I'm Mokona!"

"Kagome Higurashi"

"Inuyasha"

"Edward Elric"

"Alphonse Elric"

"We're the Puppy Party," Kagome said.

999999999999999999999999

Chii-kun- That's all for this chapter!

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	10. The Puppy Party and Hot Springs

Sorry for the very long update. I had writer's block and I was busy with my first semester of college sophomore year. Ugh!

Here's chapter 10!

Chapter 10: The Puppy Party and Hot Springs

"I'm Harry Potter."

"Puu! I'm Mokona!"

"Kagome Higurashi"

"Inuyasha"

"Edward Elric"

"Alphonse Elric"

"We're the Puppy Party," Kagome said.

"Kawaii!!" Tohru chirped. "We're called the Kitty Party!"

"Your group's name is cute too!!" Kagome chirped. "I've never seen those school uniforms before."

"Ano, I haven't seen yours either Kagome-puppy-san," Tohru remarked. "What school do you go to? If you don't me asking."

"That's okay and you can just call me Kagome," Kagome answered. "I go to a middle school in Tokyo. I'm 15 and Edward and Harry-kun are 15."

"Yeah and he's a shrimp when you look at him," Inuyasha remarked, pointing to Ed with his thumb and grinning.

Ed's eyes darkened and a vein popped on his head. "WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT YOU NEED A MICROSCOPE TO SEE?!!!!!" He bellowed angrily as he struggled and kicked in the air to get free from Al's grasp so Ed could kick Inuyasha's butt.

The Kitty Party was speechless from Ed's short temper. "…"

"I go to a high school Tokyo," Tohru said.

"I'm…short for my age too…." Yugi murmured sheepishly. "Anyway, what brings you here?" Yugi asked the Puppy Party.

"We're on a journey," Harry replied. "You see, my world is in danger and people and creatures have gone missing. So, I'm traveling to different worlds to find help." Harry felt a little uncomfortable explaining it.

"We understand that we do," Kenshin said with concern. "We are also on a journey of our own."

"We found ourselves in this place after entering the Gate," Sakura said.

_They look pretty speechless and shocked, don't they?_ The Kitty Party thought as they noticed the Puppy Party's speechless reactions. The Kitty Party explained their journey to the Puppy Party since they know they can trust them, and vice versa (the trust thing).

"Puu! Mokona can sense something but I'm not sure what," Mokona hopped in place.

"Can we move on already?" Inuyasha said with a bit of impatience.

"Why don't we play my favorite game while we walk through this forest? It could past the time," Kagome suggested.

"Game?"

"Oro?"

"Hoe?"

Harry, Ed, Al, Sakura, Kenshin, and Tohru became a bit confused. Yugi became a bit curious. Kagome explained the game and the rules.

Everyone decided: Puppy Party vs. Kitty Party

_Few moments later of the game…_

The Puppy Party was in the lead by 15 feet away from the Kitty Party.

Puppy Party: rock

Kitty Party: scissors

The Kitty Party's thoughts were: "Aw man!!!"

"We won again!!" Kagome cheered.

"Puu!!"

"Waaaah!!!" Tohru panicked a bit. "Gomenasai"

"When am I going to call?" Yugi asked sighing.

"Can I please try again?" Tohru pleaded.

"How's it going over there?!" Inuyasha called.

"We are doing just fine that we are!!" Kenshin called back.

Sakura sighed. She could imagine if Kero was here, he'll be yelling like a sore loser at the other group.

Kitty Party: paper

Puppy Party: scissors

"We won again!!"

"Tohru, can I please?" Yugi said getting a bit impatient.

"Okay," Tohru sighed disappointedly.

The Puppy Party moved forward. "_Re-pa-ro_" At the same time……

There was a glint from the eye of Yugi's puzzle. Tohru, Kenshin, and Sakura watched the transformation and became speechless.

"Yugi-kun?" Sakura said.

Yugi looked mature and had extra blonde hair in his spiky hair. He also looked an inch taller. "I'm the other Yugi; but I'm mostly called by his name," Yami replied.

Tohru, Kenshin, and Sakura became confused, then…..

"Oh, I know someone who is kind of like between you and Yugi-kun!" Sakura said. "He's still of what he is, but he turns into someone different even though its still him." Yukito's true form is Yue, but to Sakura it's still Yukito.

Kenshin nodded a little. It kind of reminded him between himself and the Battousai. Tohru thought for a moment.

"Oh, I think I get it now!"

"OI!!! You guys still playing!!" Ed yelled. "Or did you stop because you're losing!" Obviously, the Puppy Party didn't hear the Kitty Party's conversation.

"Nii-san! That's not nice!" Al chided.

"Ah! We're still playing!" Sakura yelled back. "We're not going to lose!!" she exclaimed with determination.

"Haha! Yeah right! We're winning in your face!!!" Inuyasha laughed.

"SIT!!!"

(BAM)

"Maybe we should go back to the game de gozaru," Kenshin advised. He had a sweat drop from the "sit" thing.

Puppy Party and Kitty Party: "Rock, Paper, Scissors!!"

Puppy Party: rock

Kitty Party: paper

Kitty Party: "Yay! We can move forward!"

Kitty Party: scissors

Puppy Party: paper

"Ku-ri-boh"

Both parties are now 6 feet apart. The Puppy Party noticed something different about Yugi.

"What you see is Yugi-dono's other self," Kenshin said.

"He's very good at games and so is Yugi. He's the King of Games," Sakura said.

The Puppy Party became startled. "Other Yugi?"

"Let's continue our game shall we? We are just getting started," Yami said in a cocky way.

"All right! We're just gettin' warmed up! We'll face any challenge in a game!" Kagome said all fired up. "Right guys?"

"Uh, yeah." Ed and Inuyasha were dumbfounded.

"Kenshin-san?" Tohru noticed Kenshin looking over the Puppy Party and saw smoke coming from few miles away up on a hill. Everyone looked in the same direction.

"Let's check it out," Ed suggested.

"Let's play one more round and then let's go," Kagome said.

The last and final round came to a draw.

When the Puppy Party and the Kitty Party got to where the smoke came from, they found a dojo like mansion. (Yugi was Yugi) Kagome and Tohru became overjoyed for it was hot spring place. An old woman walked out of the dojo. Kagome and Inuyasha became shocked.

"Welcome to the hot springs," the old woman greeted warmly.

"Hey old woman, aren't you suppose to in Edo?"

The Kitty Party glanced at Inuyasha and Kagome. By the look on their faces, it seemed like they knew the old woman. The woman told them that she didn't know what the two were talking about. Inuyasha and Kagome became confused for a moment.

"Kaede? I don't know who this person is or if I have known you before," the old woman said. "I am the landlady of this hot springs and your hostess. Now please won't you all come in and enjoy yourselves."

Everyone followed the old woman inside but didn't notice that Harry stayed behind.

The old woman gave the two groups a tour and showed them to their rooms. Kagome and Harry sneaked as they joined the gang, like they were there the whole time. While the girls looked around in their room, which was across from the boys', the boys looked around their room too. They were amazed and astonished of how the rooms looked. That night, they enjoyed the warm baths. There was a fence between the girls' baths and the boys' baths. Mokona went in the bath with the girls.

"I hope you guys are doing okay!!" Kagome called. "And also don't even think about peeking!!"

The girls giggled. They knew that if the boys peeked, there would be major consequences.

"We're just fine!!" Ed called back.

"Puu!!" Mokona jumped on top of the fence and into the boys' baths. He landed in front of Harry.

"Mokona!" Harry exclaimed, startled.

The fence started to wobble.

"I never heard anyone say the fence was unstable," Sakura said.

The girls screamed as the fence started to fall on them.

"KAGOME!!" Inuyasha cried. "IRON REAVER…." Kagome and the girls heard Inuyasha's cries. They then spotted blue sparks of light surrounding the fence. The fence was then transmuted into water and spotted someone strike the water. It was Inuyasha! Inuyasha was eye to eye with Kagome.

"SIT!!!!!!" (splash)

The girls and the boys were eye-to-eye with each other and blushing. Al was there too but out of the water. Al looked petrified since he never saw a girl naked in his life. There was then an onomatopoetic scream that was heard from the hot springs.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Everyone was given white kimonos to wear. On the girls' kimono had flower prints and on the boys' had mesh prints. Everyone was in the room with a ping-pong table. The Kitty Party didn't know what to think of Edward's automail.

Kagome and Inuyasha were bickering.

"Inuyasha! You baka!"

"It wasn't my fault!!"

"Liar!!"

"Ah Kagome-puppy-chan, Inuyasha-puppy-kun, please to don't fight!" Tohru pleaded. "I mean, its okay….."

"Why don't we forget about the whole bath thing?" Sakura suggested.

Kagome sighed. "Yeah, you're right. It was stupid."

"Ahem, aren't you going to apologize to me?" Inuyasha pointed to himself. Kagome smiled at him sweetly.

"Why of course, sorry about that Inuyasha." Her tone then changed from sweet to harsh. "Sit!"

"Mokona is sorry," Mokona lowered his head. The girls then cuddled him.

"Aww, don't be sorry Mokona-chan!" the girls said in unison. "We're not mad at you because you are so cute!"

"Oi! What about me?" Inuyasha growled from the floor. The girls ignored him. The rest of the gang sweat dropped.

Almost everyone was able to play ping-pong moments later. Kenshin kept score for all of them, but when it came to his turn.

1st: Sakura vs. Yugi

min/hours lasted: about 20 min

winner: Yugi

"Great game Yugi-kun!" Sakura said happily even though she was disappointed that she lost.

2nd: Kagome vs. Tohru

min/hours lasted: about 5 min

"Tohru kitty-chan, are you sure you know how to play?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Yes!!"

3rd: Harry vs. Alphonse

min/hours lasted: about 15 min after they had to start all over again after the ball was bounced off of Al and hit Tohru on forehead.

"Hoe!! Are you okay Tohru-chan?!!" Sakura cried almost panicking.

"Tohru kitty-chan?!!!" Kagome panicked.

Kenshin wondered in concern. "Tohru-dono?"

"I'm sorry!!" Al and Harry said in unison.

Tohru had swirly eyes.

winner: Harry

"Wow, good job on your first try Harry-kun!" Kagome cheered. The girls and Mokona clapped.

"Thanks." Harry rubbed the back of his head a little.

4th: Mokona vs. Kenshin

min/hours lasted: about 10 min

Mokona accidentally made the ball hit Kenshin. "Oro" Kenshin fell to the floor and had swirly eyes.

They had to start all over again.

winner: Mokona

"Puu!!" Mokona hopped happily on the table.

5th: Inuyasha vs. Edward

Inuyasha and Ed were all fired up. Ed made the first hit. Ed and Inuyasha's turn lasted for hours. Good thing their turn was last above the others.

"I wonder how long they're going to keep this up?" Yugi said. "Isn't it just a game?"

"I have no clue," Sakura answered.

No one noticed Harry and Tohru leave the room.

"Heh, I'm going to kick your puppy ass dog breath!"

"Not in your life time shrimp!"

Al and Kagome sighed. It's normal to think that Ed and Inuyasha were acting like a couple of idiots.

Sakura glanced to her left and noticed Tohru wasn't present. "Tohru-san?"

"Sakura, is something wrong?" Yugi asked.

"Tohru isn't here and Harry puppy-san, too," Sakura replied. Ed and Inuyasha were too busy with their game to notice anything.

On queue, the door slid opened and revealed Tohru.

"Where did you go?" Sakura asked.

"Ah! Did I worry you? I'm sorry!" Tohru replied apologetically. "I went out for a while." _I'm still worried about Harry puppy-kun. _She frowned at the thought.

"Oh"

"I win!" Ed grinned, as he made his final blow like he was striking for the goal in a soccer game with a hard kick.

Just when Inuyasha was about to strike the ball back at Ed, the ball went through the paddle in a flash of light. Inuyasha's paddle now had a hole the size of the ball. The ball made a direct hit into the wall behind Inuyasha. Inuyasha stood dumbfounded for a moment.

Kenshin, Yugi, Sakura, Al, Kagome, and Tohru stood bugged eye and astonished. Their mouths almost touched the floor.

"Whoot!!! I win!!" Ed cheered. He then gave Inuyasha a raspberry. "Bleh! In your face!"

Inuyasha growled. As he was about to plumage Ed to a pulp, he felt a shockwave past him. He felt from the back of his head that Kagome was warning him not to cause any trouble. He second thought-ed about beating Ed up.

Just then the door slid open to reveal the old woman. "Dinner is ready. Right this way to the dining room."

"Thank you Miss Landlady," Kenshin said with gratitude. The old woman nodded in acknowledgement. He and the others followed the old woman.

As the old woman slid open the door, the gang saw dark colored pillows lined under the table. There were fish, beef stew, sushi, and rice balls, onigiri. It was sort of like a Japanese cuisine. The gang was astonished at the sight.

"Enjoy," the old woman smiled as she closed the door behind them. "Um, thanks?"

The gang walked over to the table. "Itadakimasu!" they cheered in unison as they started eating.

Inuyasha and Ed were stuffing their face and were sitting next to each other. Few moments later, the Kitty Party noticed Harry come in after hearing the door open.

"Hi Harry puppy-kun! Come join us!" Sakura said happily.

Harry walked over and sat next to Tohru on the pillow.

"Inu-yasha!" Kagome chided. Inuyasha and Ed were still stuffing their faces. "Ooooohh…"

"They must be hungry after that match de gozaru," Kenshin stated.

Everyone enjoyed eating their meal until they became stuffed. They all went to their rooms to sleep in their futons.

"Oyasuminasai Minna-san!!" the girls said to the guys.

"Oyasuminasai!!!" The guys replied back.

The boys' room was filled with snores, but the girls' room was quiet with the girls sleeping peacefully.

Tohru tossed to her right and stirred. She opened her eyes a little. Something that she felt or sense woke her up. She didn't know what it was. When she opened her eyes, she spotted a shadow figure by her door.

Curious, Tohru pushed back her blanket and sneaked to the door. She slid opened the door a little without disturbing the other girls. She peaked and spotted Harry walking down the hallway. She opened the door and slowly closed the door behind her. She decided to follow Harry.

Moments later…….

Everyone in their rooms became startled as they woke up by a shaking ground.

Inuyasha demanded, "What the hell's going on?"

_I don't understand of why I didn't sense anything from the earth during our time here. _Kenshin thought.

"Nii-san!!"

Yugi asked worriedly, "Where is Harry-kun?"

The boys and Mokona noticed that Harry wasn't in his futon. They rushed out of their rooms and met the girls.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried.

"What's going on?" Sakura cried as if scared. "Tohru-chan isn't in her room."

"Neither is Harry-kun."

Winds blew swirling around them like a raging beast swiping its claws at its victim. The dojo started to break into pieces and was gone in a second. From a few feet away, they spotted Harry and Tohru.

"Tohru-chan!!" Sakura cried.

"Harry-kun!!" Kagome cried.

Harry and Tohru spotted their friends. "Minna-san!" Tohru cried out.

The sky was now clouded with dark shadow like clouds. Loud thunder was heard in the clouds. The place was also changing into a dark gloomy wasteland. Everyone was now in his or her regular clothes. They heard an evil like cackle. Appeared before them was the old woman.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?" Ed demanded.

"I feel a very strong energy. It is also the same energy I sensed before," Mokona said.

"hehe, I'm surprised you all made it this far, but I won't have you go much farther to the finish line. This world would be your grave."

"Augh, what's wrong with my body? Why do I feel so numb?" Kagome cringed.

Everyone, except Al, felt numb and the pain. They didn't understand how they ended up in that situation.

"Nii-san"

"Al" Ed noticed his little brother is just fine.

The old woman laughed. "The food you ate made you all paralyzed!" She hovered into the cloudy dark sky and disappeared. "You cannot stop me! This is my world, which I rule! This is virtual reality!" Her voice was heard.

Harry felt helpless and didn't know what to do and so did everyone else.

"Damnit all!" Inuyasha cursed.

"Now who shall I delete first?" Mistress Computer faced Harry and Tohru. "How about I delete this couple?"

Their friends became petrified.

A twister charged in at Harry and Tohru from the sky. Al ran as fast as he could but didn't make it when the twister gobbled Harry and Tohru.

"NO!!!"

Everyone couldn't believe their eyes and Mistress Computer became shocked.

"What?"

The twister was deflected back at the sky. As the winds cleared, appeared a pink transparent barrier. Harry and Tohru were still alive. Their friends were relieved but who saved them?

Harry and Tohru opened their eyes. The one who saved them was the mysterious girl. She held up the barrier with her hands.

"I see you decided to show yourself, A.I." Mistress Computer said.

"A.I.?"

The barrier disappeared as the girl let down her hands. Kenshin, Yugi, Sakura, Kagome, Inuyasha, Ed, and Al didn't understand was going on from where Harry, Tohru, and the mysterious girl are.

The girl then started glow with a bright yellow light as she hovered up to the sky until she was nowhere in sight. As she entered into the dark clouds, a ring of light of different colors shot its brightness upon the area.

As everyone opened their eyes, they found themselves upon a grassy hill with bushes and trees.

"Where are we?" Sakura asked.

"Nii-san, look down there it's a town," Al pointed.

"Then let's go!"  
101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Chii-kun- Wow! I finished this in one day! Whoot!! Anyway, sorry about the filler chapters. I was planning on waiting until the finals were over to work on my stories, but I really wanted to get to the Kitty Party's 3rd world. Lol

Anyway, read and review please!!


	11. Puppies and Kitties Cafe

Sorry for the fillers…I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!

Sorry if there are some parts the same as in Chain. Those parts are the same in both perspectives, I guess. Did that make sense? O.O

Chapter 11: Puppies and Kitties Café

"WHAT THE HELL IS TAKING THEM SO LONG?!!!!"

The once "quiet" town was interrupted by Inuyasha's angered roar. The Puppy Party and the Kitty Party waited "patiently" outside the train station. Some of them sat on the wooden benches with dark green metal bars, while the rest stood. They waited outside for Ed and Al to buy some train tickets. Mokona slept peacefully on Sakura's lap. (A/n: I put the quotation marks for a reason)

Some people that were near the train station stared in bewilderment and startled at the two parties. Kagome noticed the stares and was starting to get embarrassed.

"Inuyasha! People are staring! Calm down!" Kagome chided.

"How can I calm down?! The shrimp and that tin can of a brother of his are taking forever!" Inuyasha retorted.

"We just have to wait patiently for them!" Kagome exclaimed. "Kami-sama knows that maybe they are stuck in a long line or something!"

The rest of the group nodded in agreement to Kagome. Mokona woke up to the argument.

"I lost my patience!" Inuyasha barked.

"It's only been 25 minutes!"

"That's still long!"

"Ano, will you guys please stop fighting?" Tohru pleaded, but she was ignored. Inuyasha and Kagome were still arguing until…

"WHAT!!!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY $450 FOR A TICKET PER EACH PERSON?!!!!"

They heard an exasperated scream coming from inside the station. They thought it sounded like it came from Ed.

Al along with Ed, who was all gloomy, came out of the station. Everyone looked at them with the look of curiousness.

"What the hell took you guys so long?" Inuyasha asked in a bad temper.

"What happened to Edward puppy-kun?" Tohru asked.

"Uh, well, we were waiting in this long line to buy train tickets for everyone. When we got to the booth, Nii-san freaked out because he forgot that he was broke," Al explained. "Also, the man never heard of the fullmetal alchemist."

There was an exasperated sigh from everyone. Now what? They thought. They stayed put at where they were for about an hour.

"Why don't we start a café?" Harry broke the silence.

Most of everyone looked at him like they didn't get what he was talking about.

"You mean run a business to earn money?" Sakura asked.

Harry nodded.

"This one agrees," Kenshin said. Everyone agreed and Ed had no choice but to. Inuyasha had a confused look on his face because he didn't get what's a café.

"Don't we need to be citizens of this town before we run a café?" Kenshin pointed out.

Everyone sighed.

"Kenshin-san, how did you know?" Kagome asked.

"This one knows someone back where this one came from in the Meiji era who runs a restaurant," Kenshin replied.

"Hello, you all look like your new comers here? Are you all travelers?"

When everyone turned around, Harry and Kenshin became shocked.

"Ron?"

"Tomoe?"_ It can't be _Kenshin thought. An image of Tomoe appeared in his head. Tomoe was his ex-wife who died during the Bakumatsu when he was Battousai.

The person who asked was a boy, same age as Harry, and had red hair. He wore like a tux suit. By his side was a young woman with a white sleeveless blouse and a long indigo skirt and blue sandals. She had long black hair in a ponytail and jet black eyes.

"Who's this Ron and Tomoe?" the boy said puzzled. "My name is Rei and I'm the mayor of this town. This is my assistant and older sister, Tori."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you," Tori kindly greeted.

"What are your names?" Rei asked. Both the Kitty Party and the Puppy Party introduced themselves. They told him that it is true that are just "normal" travelers.

"I see. I just overheard of your conversation of running a café. I will gladly give you permission to," Rei insisted.

"Thank you," Harry said.

"Follow me. I know a place where you can have your café." Everyone followed Rei through the town.

Along the way, Harry asked Mokona about meeting people who look like the people they know but not really them Mokona started to explain.

"This is a very big and huge universe with many different dimensions or worlds in them. Its very possible while on traveling to different worlds to meet people you know but not them. Like of what you all just witnessed now and before. There are also people out there that look like you but not you."

Kenshin thought of this for a moment. _So, she is not Tomoe, but looks like her. _

Tohru glanced at Kenshin for a moment with concern. _When he first glanced at Tori-san, he started to look sad. Why? _

"Mokona, so it's possible that there is someone who looks like me, or any of us?" Yugi asked.

"Yes," Mokona replied. Almost everyone looked up to the sky with wondering thoughts.

"Here we are," as Rei said this, everyone bumped into each other because they didn't pay good attention to where they were walking.

"Ow!" "Hoe!" "Oro!" "Ouch!"

"Watch it!" Inuyasha snapped.

Rei and Tori- …………?

"Are you sure this is the place?" Kagome asked.

"There's only dirt and a gate around it," Sakura remarked.

The area was about 20 feet wide and 10 feet in length. Around the area was a fence made out of wire. There were mud patches and dirt everywhere, a sense of emptiness.

"About that," Rei started to explain. "I will call my builders and ask them to build something suitable for your café; also to make some comfy rooms for you all to sleep in. For the time being, Tori will lead you to the hotel you will be staying in."

Tori excused herself, leaving her brother with the group.

The group became stunned and couldn't believe such a big treat.

"We….don't know what to say, but thank you," Tohru said. "Are you sure about?" Tohru then lost the words she was going to say.

Rei smiled. "I'm sure and besides you are all guests here."

The group heard a galloping sound of horses heading their way. They turned around and saw two carriages coming towards them on the pavement-stoned road. They stopped in front of them. Tori stepped out from one of them.

"Well, all of you get on one of the carriages. We are going to the hotel you're all staying in," Tori said the group.

The group became wide-eyed and stunned and amazed. They are actually going to ride to the hotel…. old fashion style! The carriage looked like it was made out of fine blue marble, since it looked so shiny; also looked waxed. The reins were made out of fine leather. The curtains were of fine silk and were red. The group got into the carriages, except Rei. Al had a problem getting in the carriage because he didn't quite fit. The Puppy Party was in one carriage, while the other party was in the other.

As the horses pulled on the reins and carriages, Al followed the carriage in the front.

1111111111111111111

"I've never rode a carriage before," Sakura confessed. "What about you guys?"

Kenshin and Yugi nodded that they have rode in a carriage before. Yugi said the only time he rode in a carriage was in a virtual world; while Kenshin said he rode to get somewhere for a purpose and other things.

"Tohru-chan, what about?" Sakura paused when she saw Tohru holding her head down with a sullen look. "Tohru-chan, what's wrong?"

Tohru looked at Sakura. "Gomenasai, its just….this big treat Rei-san gave us. I…usually don't get much comfortable when someone offers such a big treat as this. Its usually because I don't want to cause trouble to them."

"Tohru-dono."

Tohru looked up at Kenshin, who gave a warm smile and looked at her with kind eyes.

"We know and understand what you're saying that we do; but we do have to return Rei-dono's offer as a favor to prevent any rudeness," Kenshin said. Yugi nodded.

Sakura laid her hand on Tohru's on Tohru's lap. Sakura nodded also.

Tohru faced every one of them and smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Arigatou minna-san."

Tohru's smile then turned into a frown. "Kenshin-san, ano….."

"Hmm?"

"Ah! N-nothing! Gomenasai!" Tohru waved her hands in front of her.

"Oro?" Kenshin then assured, "Tohru-dono, you can ask sessha anything."

"Ano…." Tohru fiddled her fingers nervously. She wasn't sure if she should ask about Tori. She didn't want to upset Kenshin. "Well, there is….."

"Here we are," Tori announced.

"Gomenasai, there isn't anything," Tohru lied.

"Oh, okay then."

The driver halted the horses causing the carriages to a complete stop. As the Kitty Party and the Puppy Party got out of the carriages, their eyes widened and their mouths opened wide. The hotel that they are about to stay in was like a 5-star hotel! They all followed Tori inside.

Both groups became even more amazed to see what they saw inside. At the ceiling had what looked like colorful butterflies made out of glass. Over the butterflies was a glass-ceiling window. The light illuminating from the glass almost made the butterflies looked a bit real. On the smooth and waxed floor, under the glass window, in the middle of the lobby was a mosaic print of the sun and moon. The people there looked very classy with the employees' tux and black and white outfits.

"Wait over there with the benches with the big plant in the middle. I'm going to register all of you for your rooms," Tori announced. She walked up to the long register table. The group did as they were told.

About half an hour later, Tori led them to their rooms to the 7th floor. They took the elevator since it would be hell to walk up the stairs.

**The 7****th**** floor** **a minute later**

When the group stepped out of the elevator, they were amazed on how fast the elevator goes. They followed Tori down the hallway to their rooms.

Tori looked both ways looking for the respective room numbers. "Ah rm-718 and rm-721. These two rooms will be the boys' rooms." She said facing to her right. She slid the cardkey into the slot. When the light turned green, she opened the door. "Enjoy boys."

"Arigatou for the hospitality Tori-dono," Kenshin said. _Boy?_ The rest of the boys said the same thing.

"Your welcome."

"We'll see you guys later," Sakura said. Tori closed the door behind the boys and led the girls to their rooms.

To the boys' left when they came in was a door. To the boys' left when they came in was a door. Yugi turned the knob (_click_) and the door led to another room.

"We're going to check this room," Yugi said as he and Kenshin entered the room.

Both rooms had two twin beds fit for two people. There was a small round table near the green curtains and a couch chair by the wall next to it. There was a dragon lamp in the middle of the table. There was a chair with a red cushion under the table. There was also a flat-screen TV in front of the two beds. They looked at the view from the window. The view was a view of almost the whole town.

Kenshin was awed by everything. He, of course, never saw anything like it since he's from the Meiji Era, Japan. Harry, Ed, and Al were astonished too. Inuyasha was awed by sight of the flat screen TV. He has never seen such a big box, bigger than Kagome's at her house.

Yugi grinned. "How about I give you guys a little tour of everything?" He was done checking out his and Kenshin's room. He seemed to be the only one that knew about everything in the rooms; even though he was astonished by how fancy the rooms were.

**Meanwhile**

The girls were looking around their room. Their room was a one room only, but it looked more like an apartment room. There was like a small kitchen and family room. The kitchen had a refrigerator, a white microwave, and a stove all nicely polished. The lamp on the table by the curtains looked like a mermaid lamp. A couch was placed in the middle of the family-like room and a glass coffee table in front of the couch. There was flat wide screen TV on the wall in front of the couch. The next room was the bedroom. The bedroom had only one bed.

Sakura and Tohru fought of who gets the couch bed, until they came into truce (thanks to Kagome) that they can share the bed.

"I'm going to check out the bathroom," Kagome said.

"Okay!" Sakura and Tohru sat on the couch (that would later turn into a couch bed). After Kagome left the family room, Sakura and Tohru's amulets glowed in their pockets. Two beams, one from each amulet, shot out from the pockets; and appeared Sora and Leo.

"Whee!"

"Yay! Some fresh air!"

"Ooh, so nice here!" Sora said, liking the room. Sakura and Tohru's eyes bugged out. Sora and Leo flew around the room.

"Did I hear something?"

Sakura and Tohru panicked. Kagome was coming and they didn't want her to find out that they're Guardians until the right time!

"Sora! Leo! Get over here!" Sakura whispered.

Leo was at the refrigerator digging into the food, while Sora was flying around. They stopped what they were doing and started to fly towards Sakura and Tohru.

Tohru motioned them to stop as Kagome came into view. Kagome didn't notice Leo and Sora who was right behind her.

"What's wrong? By the look on your faces, you seem panicky…."

"Nothing!" Sakura and Tohru said simultaneously.

Kagome sweat dropped a little. "Okay… I'm going to check on the guys. Be right back." With that, she walked towards the door and closed the door behind her.

"Leo…"

"Sora, don't scare us like that," Tohru said.

Leo and Sora lowered their heads. "We're sorry." Tohru and Sakura forgave the little spirits as they returned them to their respective amulets like a Pokéball.

1111111111111111111111111111

During the Puppy Party and Kitty Party's stay at the hotel, they decided to split up and check the place out. Ed and Al checked out the library.

Kenshin, Yugi, and Harry walked and looked around everywhere inside and out. The girls were spending their time shopping in the shopping center. Inuyasha was given a hat to cover his dog-ears. He spends most of his time at the dining lounge. He heard that the place served different kinds of ramen so he ate as much ramen as he like.

The group stayed at the hotel for about 2 weeks and after those 2 weeks, Rei called them in because the café was finally finished.

1111111111111111111111

"So what do you all think?" Rei asked.

The group was speechless for a moment. Their café looked like a castle in bright colors. There was a huge sign over the entrance that said, "Puppies and Kitties Café." Above the sign, it looked like a cute kitten and a cute puppy popping out from behind it. At the very top of the tower were a cat and a dog. It looked like they are chasing each other against the winds current.

The girls' eyes sparkled. "KAWAII!!! LOVE IT!!!" the girls chirped. The boys were still speechless.

"I'm glad you do. I remember you telling me during those last two weeks that you wanted that name for the café," Rei said.

"Yup, that's right," Kagome said.

Inuyasha and Ed looked at her simultaneously. "Are you serious!"

"Thank you for everything," Sakura said. "I don't know how we can ever repay you."

Rei thought for a moment. "I would like to try some of the foods you will serve. If they are very excellent, then this café should be open to the public."

"You got a deal," Kagome said.

Rei nodded and left.

Moments later, the group went inside. There were about 21 tables total. On the cashier table laid a big brown box. They gathered around a table as Kagome placed the box. She opened it and they saw….

"Outfits? I think this is why Tori asked for our sizes," Tohru said.

"Did we decide on what job we do?" Sakura asked.

They all made a conversation until they made their final decision…

**Few minutes later**

"Do I look okay?"

"You look great Kagome-puppy chan," Tohru commented happily.

The girls were dressed in waitress' outfits in French maid style. The skirts were black and frilly. The sleeves were long and have white cuffs at the end. They wore black shoes with high white socks that reached to their knees. In the back was a white bow with long ribbons. Kagome wore puppy ears on her head, while Sakura and Tohru wore white kitty ears on their heads.

The girls were walking downstairs to meet the boys. They wondered what the boys would think when they see them in the outfits.

11111111111

Inuyasha wondered what's taking the girls so long to change.

Harry and Ed were dressed in their waiters' outfits. Under their black vests was a white blouse with long sleeves. They wore a black string tie around their necks and black pants and shoes. On their heads they wore puppy ears. Inuyasha was dressed like a waiter too, but without the puppy ears since he already has dog-ears. Al wore puppy ears on his head and a black string tie around his neck. Mokona wore a black bow tie on his neck.

Kenshin and Yugi were dressed a little differently. They wore a white blouse fitting for a chef with a black string tie around their necks and long sleeves. Under the white aprons were black pants and wore black shoes. They wore black kitty ears on their heads.

They were all waiting for the girls to finish changing upstairs. Then finally…..

The door to upstairs opened. Until the boys saw the girls, blood spurted out their noses and their eyes bugged out.

"What do you guys all think?" Kagome asked. "Inuyasha?"

The boys were speechless at the moment. Inuyasha blinked couple of times and then scoffed. Upon seeing this, Kagome's eyes flinched.

"SIT!!!"

"You all look great that you do," Kenshin commented.

Few minutes later, Tohru and Sakura taught Kenshin how to make pies and other sweet things. Few hours later, Rei and Tori came by and tried the foods and refreshments that Sakura, Kenshin, and Yugi made.

"Awww, you all look oh so cute in those outfits," Tori commented in a baby tone. All of them blushed.

Rei and Tori were served with pies that Kenshin made, cheesecakes that Sakura made, and smoothies that Yugi made. The three held their breaths and so did the others. A few minutes later, they finished their share.

"That was quite delicious," Rei commented.

"Yes," Tori agreed. "Are you by any chance are going to open this café to the public?"

"YES!!!" they all shouted happily. They sighed with relief.

"Good. I will then announce your grand opening tomorrow." Rei and Tori left with satisfaction in their bellies. Everyone had their chance to try the yummy treats.

111111111111111

The Grand Opening of the Puppies and Kitties Café arrived early in the afternoon the next day. The citizens of the town came to the café to check it out. As they entered, they were welcomed warmly by the hostess and were taken to their seats as they followed her.

The customers, especially the females, loved the employees' uniforms and thought they looked so cute. The waiters and waitress did their jobs by serving the customers their sweets and refreshments. Some customers exit the café with positive comments about the café, the food, and the servers.

However, in the shadows in the alleyway, a figure dressed in a brown robe kept an eye on the café. The hood covered the figure's feature. The figure smirked. "So this is the café that made me go outta business. Well, I have something in mind to fix that. Hehe."

A few hours passed by and when it came a little past the afternoon, the café closed. Kagome and Ed let themselves fall tiredly on the nearest chair. Kenshin came out of the kitchen with a tired look and some pieces of dough in his hair. Yugi felt sticky from handling the smoothies. Sakura also had some flour in her hair.

"Wow, I never knew there were plenty people that came today," Tohru said.

"I guess we have to keep up with the work for the time being, ne?" Harry said. Everyone nodded. They went upstairs to clean themselves off and went to bed.

**5 days later: Café already open**

Everyone was doing his or her jobs as usual in the last 5 to 6 days. The group managed to make some money, but it still wasn't enough to buy train tickets for every single one of them. They thought it was kind of fun since they were all in this together as a team.

Today wasn't as busy as the grand opening. It was kind of medium. Harry had the outside shift this time. Tohru, Ed, and Harry take turns with the outside shift every single day. Tohru was pacing back and forth taking orders and delivering the sweets to the customers. Ed had some issues relating to the customers that just arrived.

In the kitchen, Kenshin was decorating a 2-layer cake. It was a birthday cake for some kid having his 10th birthday outside. (A/n: use your imagination of the cake). Sakura and Yugi were helping Kenshin with the decorating by the sprinkles and other things. The three were done with the sweets that were for the customers that Ed knew well. Sometime later, they left.

After the cake was finished to perfection, Kenshin carried the cake that had 10 candles and the 11th one for good luck. Sakura and Yugi opened the doors to the kitchen for Kenshin. Sakura and Yugi also helped Kenshin carry the cake to outside.

Outside, the guests the birthday boy waited patiently for the cake. Inuyasha, Ed, Tohru, Harry, Kagome, and Al were also outside. The boy was blonde and had spiky hair. He had a small pony tail and his eyes were blue-green. (1) His eyes opened wide in awe as Kenshin, Sakura, and Yugi brought in the cake. The tasty and pretty looking cake astonished the guests.

The three laid the birthday cake down in front of the birthday boy. The Kitty Party and the Puppy Party, along with the guests sang……

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Ginta! Happy Birthday to you!"

"Ginta! Look here at Aunty Diana," a radiant pink haired woman called sweetly. She held a digital camera. Ginta smiled in a goofy way.

Ginta blew out the candles and everyone clapped. "Yay!"

111111111111111111111

Everyone decided to take the day off the next day so the café was closed to the public. They knew that they deserved a break from work every so often because…well…they're human; except maybe Inuyasha. They all split up to look around the town. Some of them met with some girls on the streets, who loved the café.

Harry, Yugi, and Mokona stopped in their tracks. Yugi and Harry looked at each other.

"Harry-kun do you smell smoke?"

"Yeah."

"Puu!! Over there!" Mokona hopped and pointed. Harry and Yugi gasped.

"Isn't that where the café is?" Yugi asked.

"Let's go! Mokona." The three darted towards the café.

Few moments later, the three met up with the others who also saw the smoke. The trio's eyes widened with horror as they saw that their beautiful café was now caught in flames. Fire trucks rushed to the scene and firefighters tried their best to put out the fire.

"Who could have done this terrible thing?" Sakura cried. Yugi walked over to her to try and console her. Yugi let Sakura cry on his shoulder.

"All of the money that we worked for is gone too. All of our hard work are now burned to ashes," Kagome said. Her bangs overshadowed her eyes. Inuyasha saw a streak of tears running down her cheeks. Kagome then felt Inuyasha's soft and warm embrace.

The group now stared down at the pile of rubble and ashes that used to be the café

"Hey Ed! Can't you restore the café with your alchemy or whatever?" Inuyasha asked letting go of his embrace. The gang turned their direction towards Ed.

Ed slightly held his head down. "I can but if I do, then only the café would be restored and not the money we worked hard for."

It was silent for a moment between the groups. They then noticed Rei and Tori rushing towards them.

"Is there anything we can do to help you?" Tori asked. There was no response.

"Will you answer this one question for me?" Rei asked seriously. "What was your reason for wanting to run a café business?"

The group looked at each other. Harry nodded and explained, "We were trying to earn enough money to buy train tickets. We didn't have any money until we started the café. We are on a very important journey."

"I see. I have train tickets that you can use," Rei said.

"EH!!!!!" Everyone was shocked.

"Thank you very much," Al said.

"I guess this is time we depart that it is," Kenshin said.

"Wait! You're not…" Harry paused and just remembered the Kitty party had their own journey. "I guess."

"It was fun hanging out with you guys," Sakura said cheerfully.

"Do you think we'll see each other again?" Al asked.

Yugi shrugged. "Maybe. You may never know." He grinned. As Guardian of the Moon, he could predict the future.

The Puppy party, Rei, and Tori waved goodbye to the Kitty party as they headed towards the train station.

111111111111111111111111111111111

The Kitty Party watched the train that the Puppy Party took pass by from on top of a hill.

"I'm sure we'll meet them again, right Yugi-kun?" Sakura said.

Yugi nodded. "Right."

"Let's be on our way then, shall we?" Kenshin said. They all agreed. Kenshin took out the amulet. As the guardians activated their travel capsule, they were on their way to the next world.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chii-kun- YAY!! I'm done with this chapter!! I finished this chapter in like couple hours or so…..lol

Anyway….here's Tohru to say what's up next…

Tohru- Konnichwa! We had lots of fun with the Puppy Party and now we're going our separate ways with our own journey. Next time, we enter a world and meet some new people that seem to know Yugi. Is there a crystal in this world? You just have to find out next chapter!

Read and Review please!!

(1) the birthday boy, Ginta, was from Marchen Awakens Romance……well, not really since it's a different dimension. The guests were some of the characters from that anime too. The guests were: Ginta's mom and dad, Danna; Allan; Diana and Phantom, and……Snow, Ian, Alviss, Pano, Jack, Dorothy, Gido, Nanashi were "chibi" (XD Allan and Phantom were uncles and Diana was auntie)


	12. Third World

Finally the guardians reach their 3rd world!! Who's next to get their crystal? Read on to find out!!

Chapter 12: Third World

The afternoon sun shone brightly upon the trees. The forest was silent except for the buzzing of insects. A butterfly landed gracefully on a flower then flew away. Sakura, Yugi, Tohru, and Kenshin walked along the pathway in the forest.

"I wonder what world we landed in," Sakura thought out loud. "It's been a few minutes and we haven't run into anybody."

"That's true de gozaru," Kenshin nodded. His hands were tucked in his gi out of habit. There was an X- shape bandage on his head. They landed in an abandoned dorm this time.

_Why do I have a feeling this world is familiar? _Yugi mused. He snapped out of his thoughts when he, Sakura, Tohru, and Kenshin heard Japanese pop music:

_Daikirai datta sobakasu wo chotto_

_Hitonadeshite tame iki wo hitotsu_

_Hebi ikkyuu no koi wa migoto ni…_

It came from the amulet in Kenshin's gi. The jewels on the amulet blinked like Christmas lights. On the "third ring", Kenshin opened the compact. The screen was fuzzy for a little while, and then it became clear.

"Thank goodness we got a hold of you," Pyria sighed with relief.

"Pyria-san!" Sakura said with joy and gasp.

"We weren't able to get a hold of you for a couple of days, what happened?" Skyra demanded, shoving Pyria a little to the side. Pyria grimaced.

"Well, we found ourselves in a virtual world and then in a different world," Tohru replied. "We met another party who was on their own adventure. They were very nice. There were four guys, a girl, and a bunny-like animal. One of the guys was a wizard and…."

"Ah, are you talking about that party?" Skyra asked.

"Eh?"

"If you're talking about the party with Mokona, then we've heard about them; actually just Mokona and what's his name? Pooter, no Potter," Pyria said as a matter of fact._ That's what I heard from that witch who dresses weird, who called moments ago. _

"Ah! That's the party!"

"Ha!" Skyra laughed. "You're not just collecting the crystals to create the seal, but also helping them; I guess you guys know that all ready, huh? Because we told you earlier."

"Sessha doesn't think you told us exactly who de gozaru yo."

"Haha right…." Skyra laughed sheepishly. "Anyway, good luck in finding the rest of the crystals!"

"But we don't know what world we're in," Sakura argued.

"We can't tell you what world you're in, sorry," Pyria replied. "But you guys are on an island, that's a little hint there. Good luck!"

"And there's people on the island, actually there's a sch…"

_(Disconnect) _

"Island and people…." Yugi mused. "Let's look for someone on this island." The others nodded in agreement.

**Somewhere….**

"I wonder I what they meant by a virtual world," Skyra held her chin between her thumb and finger. She thought for a moment.

"It's not anything that we've heard before," Pyria remarked. "Well, not the one that Tohru-sama told us."

"Well, since we weren't able to get in contact with them, hopefully it's the same with the dark lord."

Moon was leaned against a pole and had his arms cross. He looked like he was there the whole time, while Pyria and Skyra were talking to the Guardians.

"Yeah, I hope so too," Pyria said, with worried in her eyes. She held her heart loosely.

Moon closed his eyes for a moment. "They have to be careful. You know the dark lord; he gets tempered every time he fails to have the Guardians killed. That gets him to send stronger and stronger of his minions."

Skyra and Pyria glanced at each other. They couldn't help but to agree with Moon; however they just need to have faith that the Guardians would live through the battles.

121212121212121212121212

**10 minutes later…. (back to the Kitty Party) **

The bushes rustled as Yugi and Sakura pushed them back. They just reached the end of the forest. Up ahead, they spotted a run down dorm with a red rooftop. The dorm was on a hill that overlooked the ocean.

"I was so close!"

The Kitty Party heard voices and the owners are approaching close to the red dorm. The Kitty Party kept low for a moment.

"Come on Manjyome, the game was kinna fun!" a brunette boy advised. He wore a red blazer over a black shirt, white pants, and red boots with a little black. "And…"

"Shut up! It's Thunder!" an emo-goth boy exclaimed. He had black spiky hair and jet eyes. "I almost made the ball to the goal! But that Phoenix…. Grrrrrr…. Why did I have to be on the Red Team and not the Blue Team?!" Manjyome exaggerated.

Sho sweat dropped a little. He had light blue hair and his gray eyes were behind spectacles. He was the shortest compared to the three guys. He wore a yellow blazer. The third guy was Kenzan.

"The Red Team only lost by one point," Kenzan noted.

"We would have won if…if…"

"Who ever knew Manjyome would exaggerate over a game like soccer?" Judai said a bit dumbfounded.

"I am not exaggerating!!"

Kenzan, Sho, and Judai rolled their eyes. "Right…"

The four guys walked upstairs and went inside one of the rooms upstairs.

"That young man kind of looked like Yugi-dono," Kenshin realized, talking about Sho. The Kitty Party then wondered who would go and talk to the guys; while the rest stays. They glanced at each other.

Yugi sighed. "I'll go." He stood up and walked towards the dorm. "I'll be right back."

121212121212121212121212

Yugi knocked on the door.

"Coming!"

The door opened revealing Judai. Judai, Sho, Manjyome, and Kenzan became astonished when they first glanced at Yugi. Inside the room, Sho and Kenzan were dueling each other and had their Duel Monster cards on the floor. Manjyome sat on the chair with a tuna sub sandwich in his mouth. He looked like he was about to drop the sandwich.

"….."

12121212121212121212121212

Tohru, Sakura, and Kenshin were sitting behind the bushes. They were silent for a moment when Tohru broke the silence.

"Ah! I feel so bad sending only Yugi-kun when we should have gone together!" Tohru exaggerated panicky; also feeling bad for herself.

Kenshin nodded. "Sessha agrees. Yugi-dono hasn't come back and it's been a few minutes."

Sakura stood up. "I'll go." She then rushed towards the dorm with Tohru and Kenshin on her tail. Sakura rushed to the dorm until she unexpectedly bumped into somebody. Sakura almost fell back until that somebody caught her hand.

"Daijoubu?"

"Gomenasai! I wasn't looking where I was…" Sakura opened her eyes and became astonished.

The person that caught Sakura and the one who she bumped into was a teenage girl. She had long dark blonde hair and bronze eyes. She wore a white/blue sleeveless blazer and a mini blue skirt. She also wore blue leather heeled-boots up to her knees. For a teenage girl, her body was shaped like a mature woman.

Sakura thought this girl was very pretty.

The girl smiled. "It's all right." She then glanced at Tohru and Kenshin. "You guys don't seem to be around here, huh?" the girl said noticing Tohru and Kenshin's clothes.

"Ah! No, we're not," Tohru replied sheepishly. _Wow, she's pretty. _"I'm Tohru Honda, what's your name?" _she seems like a nice person. _

"Asuka Tenjoin," the girl replied. "And yours?"

"Sakura Kinomoto."

"Kenshin Himura and there is one more from our group de gozaru yo."

"Yugi Mutou," Sakura finished.

"Yugi……Mutou?" Asuka gasped a little. "You mean the infamous Yugi Mutou, the King of Games? He's here?"

"Hai! Ah, you know him?" Tohru asked.

"Know him? Everyone here knows him!" Asuka replied as a matter of fact. "Actually, not personally, though. He's famous almost around the world."

Sakura, Tohru, and Kenshin became shocked. Yugi's famous! Around the world?!

"Segoi!!"

Sakura, Tohru, Asuka, and Kenshin looked up to the boys' room when they heard one of the boys.

"Please! Just one duel? Did you know I'm your number one fan?"

The four rushed upstairs. Asuka opened the door, not a bit embarrassed. She was used to it and she knew the boys.

The owner of the voice was Judai. He was excitedly talking to Yugi, while Yugi was sweat dropping. Manjyome was speechless seeing Yugi. Sho was trying to calm Judai down from his over excitement.

"Ahem!"

"Hi Asuka!" Judai greeted happily. "Look who's here!"

Asuka chuckled. "I can see that. I found his friends outside." She motioned to Sakura, Tohru, and Kenshin.

"Yugi-kun! We didn't know you were famous around the world! It's amazing!" Sakura piped.

There was a shocked expression on Yugi's face. "Nani?!"

And then start the introductions between everybody.

"Where are we exactly de gozaru?" Kenshin asked.

"Duel Academia," Asuka said simply.

"Which was created by Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp," Sho added.

"Kaiba-kun?!" Yugi said, shocked.

"Hai, Mutou-san," Sho nodded.

"It was in order to teach students how to duel and such," Manjyome explained briefly.

Tohru, Sakura, and Kenshin were confused. Yugi was still in utter shock. He has never heard of Duel Academia. Then it hit him….

"Would you excuse us for a moment?" Yugi said.

"Oh, okay," Judai replied.

"Can I talk with you guys privately?" Yugi asked politely to Sakura, Tohru, and Kenshin.

"Sure…" With that, the Guardians stood up and walked out of the room. Few moments later, they stood near the hill that overlooked the ocean.

"I know where we are now!" Yugi told his friends.

"Really?"

Yugi nodded and grinned. "We're in my world, but in the future."

"EH?!" Sakura, Tohru, and Kenshin said simultaneously, shocked from hearing the news.

12121212121212121212121212

As the Guardians walked towards Judai's room, they overheard a conversation. They hid behind the wall as they listened.

"Aniki, don't you remember that you all ready dueled against Yugi's deck?" Sho asked.

"Oh, right…. I almost forgot," Judai said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. He remembered dueling against Kagurazaka, a Ra Yellow who copied other people's deck strategies.

"Also, don't you find his friends a bit suspicious?" Manjyome spoke. "That Kenshin guy has an X-shaped scar and a sword, which makes him a samurai."

"True; Tohru-chan, Sakura-chan, and Kenshin-san don't look like anyone we've seen before," Asuka remarked.

"Now that you mentioned it….. Yugi-san did seem to look a little shorter…." Judai said.

A shocked expression appeared on the Guardians' faces. These teenagers seem like they are catching up to their secret.

"Meow"

"Pharaoh?" The teenagers turned to a chubby cat with light chocolate fur and dark stripes.

"Oro!" Kenshin suddenly tripped and like a domino, tumbled on Tohru, Yugi, and Sakura. They fell behind Pharaoh.

"I guess they heard our conversation- saurus," Kenzan said.

1212121212121212121212121212

The Kitty Party felt that they had no choice but to spill their secret. This would be the fourth time they're telling the news. First: Jin, Mugen, and Fuu; Second: the Son family; Third: the Puppy Party; and Fourth: these five. They wondered if they would have to tell the fourth time or more times when they enter a different world……probably…..sigh….

Judai, Sho, Asuka, Kenzan, and Manjyome were a bit eager to know so they kept silent. Pharaoh was just there minding his own business on Sho's lap. The teens were promised to keep the Guardians' secret.

"Each one of us are from different worlds," Tohru began.

"It's true Manjyome-dono that sessha is a samurai but a Rurouni," Kenshin said. "This one is from the Meiji Era."

"Sakura-chan and I are from modern day Japan," Tohru added.

"Also, the truth is that I'm from the past of this world," Yugi said. "So, I'm about your age."

Judai, Asuka, Sho, Kenzan, and Manjyome (maybe) were astonished. The Kitty Party continued.

"We're on a journey to collect five elemental crystals from different worlds," Yugi explained. "We've collected two of them from two different worlds."

The teenagers were astonished to hear that there were other different worlds out there.

_Is this a joke?_ Manjyome mused for a moment. He then second thought that.

"If all of the crystals aren't collected or fall into evil hands, then everything will be in peril," Kenshin added. "Everything including every single world."

"We've collected two out of the five," Sakura said. She and Tohru glanced at each and nodded; then took out their amulets. In a glow of light, the wind crystal and the fire crystal hovered over the respective amulets.

The crystals and the news awed Judai, Asuka, Sho, Kenzan, and Manjyome.

"Wow! They're so beautiful!" Asuka commented. The guys agreed. "Anyway, we wish you luck."

"Yeah, if you need any assistance, we'll give our support!" Judai assured.

"Arigatou Judai-dono," Kenshin said.

"It's afternoon, so what do all want to do?" Kenzan asked.

The Guardians didn't feel any presence of a crystal, so they shrugged. They decided to wait a while in the Gx world; also from experience in other worlds it takes a while for a crystal's presence to show up.

"Ano, Kenzan-kun, don't Himura-san, Mutou-san, Sakura-chan, and Honda-san have something to do?" Sho mentioned.

"It's all right," Sakura assured. "It takes a while for a crystal's presence to show up anyway so we'll hang around for a while."

"If it's been a day or more in the current world, then we would have to leave and go somewhere else," Yugi informed.

"Oh, how about a tour of the school?" Judai suggested.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Manjyome commented. "How would the other students react when they see….."

"Disguise?" Judai added with a sly grin.

Manjyome's face faulted. _Dammit! I knew that! Stupid slacker!_

"Sure I would love a tour," Yugi replied.

"Great! Now about the disguise…." Judai thought for a moment. Then a sly grin appeared on his face.

Sho thought that look meant something not good is coming…..

121212121212121212121212

Asuka handed Tohru her spare of the Obelisk girl's uniform just in case of suspicion. Asuka also handed Kenshin a spare of her brother's uniform with his permission.

_Flashback…_

"_Why do you need it, Asuka?" Fubuki asked curiously. _

_Asuka smiled. "It's for a friend." With that she darted out of his room with the uniforms, then out of the Obelisk dorm tracking dust behind her. _

_Fubuki was left dumbfounded._

_End of Flashback. _

Yugi and Sakura didn't mind when they were led Osiris' boys uniform. Judai, Kenzan, Sho, and Manjyome were surprised when Yugi said that he didn't mind. Judai, Kenzan, and Sho thought Yugi was pretty cool.

Sakura was given Sho's old uniform since she was a little taller than him.

Few moments past and the Guardians were changed into their disguise. The Gx gang was surprised at how good the Guardians looked. Sakura wore a hat that gave her appearance mistaken for a boy since there were no Osiris girls. Yugi also wore a hat to hide his spiky hair.

"Wow! You guys look great!" Judai commented.

"Sakura-chan, you look so cute," Asuka added. Sakura blushed a little. "I'm sorry that I didn't bring you an Obelisk girl's uniform."

Sakura shook her head. "Iie, that's all right."

Kenshin sighed a little. The color of white and blue, especially blue brought him memories when he wore a blue gi back in his Battousai days. He didn't say anything.

"Thank you!" Tohru chirped.

"Now, lets start with the tour!" Judai cheered.

12121212121212121212

During the tour in the main building, Chronos and Napoleon caught the gang in the hallway. They wondered why the students were skipping class. Chronos and Napoleon were a bit suspicious of the new comers. Judai and Asuka explained that the Guardians were new transfer students and were giving them a tour. With that, the two adults let their students go; although the adults did wonder about the boy that looked familiar to be Yugi Mutou. Yugi had his puzzle hidden in his red blazer.

Few moments later, at the end of the tour it was close to sunset. The gang just walked out of the main building.

"So, how was it?" Kenzan asked the Guardians.

"Wonderful!" Tohru chirped.

Kenshin nodded. "Impressive de gozaru yo."

The Guardians were showed the dueling area held for classes and events; and the Planetarium where the old dueling platform from Duelist Kingdom was. It was also the place where Judai dueled one of the members of the Society of Light.

"Wow, its sunset all ready and its only 5 pm," Judai commented looking at the sky, then at his watch.

"It usually comes up around an hour later," Asuka added.

Yugi looked outwards in a daze towards the sun and sky. He sensed something all of a sudden. "It's going to be a full moon tonight," Yugi whispered.

"Yugi-kun."

Yugi snapped out of his thoughts when Sakura called him. In a distance, Kenshin, Tohru, Judai, Asuka, Sho, Manjyome, and Kenzan looked at him with concern.

"Judai-san said we're heading to Osiris dorm because it's getting late," Sakura informed.

"Oh, okay."

"Daijoubu?"

Yugi smiled. "I'm fine. Don't worry. Let's go."

12121212121212121212121212

Judai, Asuka, Sho, Kenzan, and Yugi showed Sakura, Tohru, and Kenshin how to play duel monsters. Yugi was surprised from seeing the new cards that their new friends had. Judai with his E-hero and Neos decks, Asuka with her Cyber Angel, and Sho with his Vehicroid deck. The Guardians were in their regular clothes.

After showing how to play duel monsters, Tohru suggested they all play Dai Hin Min (Very Rich Man, Very Poor Man). Judai, Sho, Kenzan, Manjyome, Sakura, and Kenshin were confused so Tohru, Asuka, and Yugi explained the game. Then it was playtime! Yami watched with interest on the sidelines beside Yugi.

Few moments later, it was nighttime. The gang was on their 5th round in the game (they were in Judai's room).

Asuka grinned. "Kakumei (Revolution)." She showed 4-5-6-7 spades.

Manjyome groaned.

Few moments later:

Asuka was titled: daifugo (very rich man)

Yugi: fugo (rich man)

Judai, Sakura, and Tohru: heimin (common man)

Sho, Kenzan, and Kenshin: hinmin (poor man)

Lastly, poor Manjyome was titled: daihinmin (very poor man)

(A/n: I looked up the game on wikipedia.)

Manjyome growled and cursed. "Dammitt!"

Asuka rolled her eyes. "Manjyome, stop being a sore loser."

Manjyome kind of reminded Tohru of Kyo when Kyo lost to the game. Asuka also reminded Tohru when Hanajima won the game.

"Yeah, daihinmin," Sho teased when he said "daihinmin".

"Oh shut up. Let's play again!"

Asuka gathered the cards that were in the pile, and then shuffled them. She then deals the cards clockwise.

The moon shone brightly in the sky, even bright enough to shine its twilight rays through the passing clouds.

Few moments in the game, Yugi felt a shockwave past his mind.

"Yugi-kun? "Mutou-san?"

Yugi darted out the door without saying a word with the others tailing him.

"Yugi-kun!" "Yugi-san!" they called out to him, but no response came from the teenage boy.

Yugi ran towards the cliff that looked over the ocean; then stopped when he reached there. He stood silently still under the moon's glaze. His friends managed to caught up to him.

"Yugi….kun?" Sakura said as she slowly walked up to him with concern in her emerald eyes.

Yugi didn't answer as his bangs overshadowed his eyes. "I….." he spoke. "Someone….is calling me." He paused. His tone was filled was emotionless. "From out there." He looked out into the ocean with a stern look.

The Gx gang became puzzled. Kenshin, Tohru, and Sakura knew what Yugi was talking about.

"Another crystal, right?" Kenshin asked sternly.

Yugi turned around and nodded. He then darted towards the side of the cliff and ran down the slope that led him close to the water's edge. His friends followed.

Few moments later, Yugi stood at the water's edge, looking down at his reflection. He then turned to the others. "I have to go alone."

"You're not thinking of….diving? are you?" Judai asked, astonished.

Yugi nodded. "I have to retrieve the crystal and I sense its down there somewhere." Seeing the worried faces on the teens' faces, he assured, "I'll be all right. Don't worry."

"Be careful," Sakura said.

Yugi nodded with a grin. He then dove into the ocean.

**Somewhere in the Dark Lord's dark layer**

The dark lord was laid back in his demon chair. He watched Yugi swim deeper and deeper in the ocean through his magic mirror. The orbs that represented air and fire weren't there and there were only three orbs present: earth, water, and spirit. He frowned.

"Those Guardians, why have I lost sight of them hours ago? Was that part of that old man's plan?" the dark lord gritted his teeth. He then grinned a little. "I'll make sure that won't happen.

Curse those little brat Guardians!" He pounded violently on his armrest. "They have beaten two of my elemental demons!"

The dark lord took a moment and calmed himself down. He rested his fingers against his mouth.

"Oh well Tenmaru was a weakling and Blaze was an insolent fool. It seems The Guardian of Moon has sensed another crystal in that world. Hopefully my third demon would not disappoint me." He raised his hand towards the mirror. "I call forth the water demon, Leviacus!" As he chanted, the water orb glowed cold blue.

1212121212121212121212121212

Yugi swam deeper and deeper into the ocean's abyss. He thought it was awkward that he was fine at about 10-15 ft deep from the ocean's surface. It must be his Guardian's ability and he thanked for that, unless he'll be drowning and out of breath by now or few minutes ago. It felt like an hour or so since he dove into the ocean.

He stopped as he spotted a white light in the darkness of the ocean. He blinked and became curious for a moment. It reminded him of that dream he had after being sent home from school. He wondered if this present moment had any connections to his dream. Putting the thoughts back in his mind, he didn't hesitate to swim towards the light.

121212121212121212121212121212

As Yugi swam closer and closer towards the light, the light slowly dimmed. The light led him to an entrance to a tunnel cave.

Yugi studied the cave for a moment. He then entered the tunnel and swam through it. He glanced at the school of fish as they passed by him.

Few moments later, up ahead was the water's surface. Yugi swam towards the surface and gasped for breath.

"A cavern? Under Duel Academia Island?" He looked around. He stepped out of the water and squeezed the water out of his hair and clothes.

"_It looks like an ancient city, but in ruins,"_ Yami remarked, standing beside his light.

Yugi nodded in agreement as he looked around. Small puddles were spread everywhere. Yugi then spotted a small shrine in the middle of the cavern under a beam of light. The beam of light came from the moon. Hovering over the small shrine was a stoned dragon serpent twice Yugi's height. He didn't hesitate to walk towards the small temple.

"Aibou be careful," Yami said.

"I know," Yugi replied sternly without facing his other self. As he approached the shrine, he looked up at the dragon's marble stoned eyes. The shrine doors burst open. Yugi used his arms to block the shining rays of light beyond the shrine doors. As the light dimmed, Yugi looked inside the shrine and became astonished.

Inside the shrine was a crystal like the fire and wind crystals; but inside the sphere had water like aura swirling around.

"Another crystal!"

"That's correct Moon Guardian," a voice of a young male was heard from the shadows.

"Who are you?" Yugi demanded. He became astonished when the young male stepped out from the shadows.

_**(to be continued) **_

12121212121212121212121212121212121212

Chii-kun- That's all for this chapter!! Who's that young male? Probably an elemental demon….Next chapter is the battle between Yugi and Leviacus!

When I wrote the battle, this chapter was getting tad bit LONG!! Too long…. So I split it in two parts…..

Anyway…. Hope this makes up for a long waited update! It's long enough, right? Lol

Amulet's Ringtone: try and guess! HA! Hint: it's from an anime

Anime used: Yugioh Gx (with the use of the Japanese/original names thank you very much)

Read and Review please!!


	13. Third Crystal

Somewhere in the Dark Lord's dark layer

I don't own anything! Sorry for the long awaited update!

Chapter 13: Third Crystal

_Previously on the Four Guardians…_

"_A cavern? Under Duel Academia Island?" _

"_It looks like an ancient city, but in ruins," Yami remarked, standing beside his light. _

_Yugi nodded in agreement as he looked around. Small puddles were spread everywhere. Yugi then spotted a small shrine in the middle of the cavern under a beam of light. The beam of light came from the moon. Hovering over the small shrine was a stoned dragon serpent twice Yugi's height. He didn't hesitate to walk towards the small temple. _

"_Aibou be careful," Yami said. _

"_I know," Yugi replied sternly without facing his other self. As he approached the shrine, he looked up at the dragon's marble stoned eyes. The shrine doors burst open. Yugi used his arms to block the shining rays of light beyond the shrine doors. As the light dimmed, Yugi looked inside the shrine and became astonished. _

_Inside the shrine was a crystal like the fire and wind crystals; but inside the sphere had water like aura swirling around. _

"_Another crystal!" _

"_That's correct Moon Guardian," a voice of a young male was heard from the shadows._

"_Who are you?" Yugi demanded. He became astonished when the young male stepped out from the shadows._

The young man reminded Yugi of Kaibaman; but his attire was blue and he had spiked long dark blue hair. His coat looked like fins and small fins on the side of his helmet. He had double swords strapped to his back.

"I am Leviacus, the water demon, sent here by the dark lord to destroy you and retrieve the water crystal," the young man replied.

"I won't let you have the crystal!" Yugi retorted. "You have to get through me first!"

Leviacus smirked. "Let's stop yakkin' and let's start fighting then." He unsheathed his two swords and charged at Yugi.

"Mou hitori no boku, let me handle this on my own," Yugi said in his thoughts.

"_Aibou, be careful,"_ Yami returned. He admitted that he couldn't do anything as a part in the fight. He wanted to help Yugi, but…..from what happened last time with the assassin back home…. He just needs to have trust in his light…

Yugi braced himself as he kept his eyes on Leviacus, while he charged enough energy and magic in his body towards his hands. As Leviacus forced his swords at Yugi's head, Yugi blocked the attack with his, now, Moon Shield.

The Moon Shield was a transparent crystal-like shield that you could see right through it like glass. The shield was attached to Yugi's left arm and it was shaped and the same size as a regular shield. He used his right hand to support holding the shield.

_The shield is a bit heavy since I used a lot of my magic to create it. _Yugi mused in his thoughts as he dodged and blocked the attacks given to him. _But, it's light enough for me to move around. I just have to play defense for a while until I think of a way to defeat him. _

"What's wrong Moon Guardian? You have to lose that defense and fight me for real!" Leviacus taunted. "Or are you so scared to die? Pathetic!" He slashed his sword at the Moon Shield; powerful enough to make Yugi stagger a few distance.

Yugi became astonished. A sweat dripped down his temple down to his cheek. _Amazing…. That last attack set off a powerful vibration and magical energy. _

Leviacus charged at Yugi again. "Come on and fight back! This is getting boring all ready!" he exclaimed as he slashed down at the shield.

Yugi ignored Leviacus' remarks as he continued his defenses; also he was in his thoughts. _I need to keep the Moon Shield steady by controlling my magic. I'm starting to feel a bit uneasy_. Yugi mused as he took medium breaths at a time as he dodged and blocked. Warm sweat trickled down from his temples.

Leviacus jumped a few feet away from Yugi. He smirked as when he clanged his swords together, the two swords glowed and fused into a large sword almost twice his body. Yugi became astonished at the sight of the sword.

Leviacus powered up magical energy into the large sword to the fullest. The large sword had a dim blue light then as the magical energy increased, the light grew brighter and brighter. He lifted his sword over his head and swung the sword towards Yugi, releasing all of the magical energy that was stored.

Yugi eyes widened with horror for there were no escape from the magical energy. He quickly shielded himself but resulted the shield to break as the energy made a direct hit. Yugi was thrown back and was hit hard against the pole.

"_Aibou! Daijoubu?" _ Yami asked with concern.

Yugi flinched a little. He tried to stagger to his feet but it ended in futile effort. "H-hai…" He froze for a moment as like in a blink second, Leviacus' large sword was pointed towards his heart.

"Any last words? Guardian of the Moon?" Leviacus asked nonchalantly. He didn't become fazed when mist suddenly filled the entire area. He grinned. _Trying to save yourself, eh?_

The mist has gotten thick that it was hard to see where you're going or stepping. Leviacus searched around. "Come on out! Where ever you are! Quit playing this game of hide and seek all ready!" he bellowed irritably.

Somewhere, Yugi hid behind a pole and was limped against it. He kept an eye as he spotted Leviacus was right there in his view a few distances away. He clenched his left arm.

_I used too much magic/energy to create the Moon Shield because I'm starting to get used to this new power. _Yugi thought.

"_Aibou, we need to think of a…"_ Yami remarked.

"I know! A plan," Yugi interrupted their mind conversation. "But…." He was interrupted when Leviacus yelled irritably.

"All right! That's it! I had it with this Cat and Mouse game!" He smirked. _I can use THAT trick… _

Leviacus held up his fingers in a ninja-like position. His smirk curled up showing his sharp teeth. "Summon! Medusa Snake!"

From behind him, a huge amount of water tunnels shot up towards the sky. Yugi felt the pressure of such power as rings of water spread across the area from the water tunnels. Yugi held on to the pole he was leaning against from being blown away. He became astonished to what he saw…

But it seemed like in a blink of an eye, Yugi became stunned and his eyes showed emotionless as he was pierced in the chest close to his heart. Blood oozed from his chest as he collapsed forward; lied unconscious as blood spilled under his body. The mist started to fade.

Leviacus cackled evilly with success as he saw the fall of the Moon Guardian. Behind him and as his tail was his Medusa Snake: water tunnels protruding from the ground and are water snakes.

"HAHA!! Wouldn't the dark lord be happy that I killed one of the guardians?!" Leviacus cheered happily in a "crazy" way.

He spun his heel towards the small shrine. He became stunned as in a blink, a dart zoomed past his eye level… His eyes gazed on the silver arrow that landed into a pole. Leviacus' eyes averted to his cheek, that arrow left a bleeding scar. He turned around and became more stunned…

"IMPOSSIBLE!!"

Yugi stood in a stance of a professional archer. He held a unique white bow with yellow engravings on it. He was responsible of sending the arrow. His clothes were also covered in blood; but he stood as if he was never injured. His eyes shone cold amethyst.

"I thought you were dead!" Leviacus bellowed angrily. He gritted his teeth irritably.

_Let's go_ a voice said. Yugi nodded in his mind as his glance was fixed on his opponent.

"DIE!!" Leviacus sent all his water snakes at once towards Yugi.

Yugi stretched out the string on the bow, creating another arrow. As soon as the arrow was released, it pierced through the water snakes in a speed of light then hit directly in Leviacus' chest.

"I-impossible…" Leviacus coughed as he was burst into many particles of water.

Yugi let down his guard as he collapsed on the ground on his bottom. The bow turned into a dark sapphire fish with three tails. Its scales shimmered like prism and its fins were light aqua.

"Kyuunnichiwawa!" the fish chirped. "What's my name? I called you here and you called me when you "died"."

Yugi stared at the fish for a moment. He smiled. "Tsuki"

"Hai!! Now let's get the crystal and get out of here!" Tsuki cheered. "But before that, heal yourself with the moonlight."

There was a slight silence.

"Uh…." Tsuki glanced from where Yugi was…to where the shrine is… it was a few feet away. Tsuki doubt Yugi is in a position to move. "Hold on just a second! Don't move!" Tsuki hovered to the shrine and positioned itself in the moonlight.

Tsuki adjusted himself to make the rays of the moonlight reflect against its scales. The rays then ricocheted off Tsuki's scales onto Yugi.

Yugi's eyes opened with awe as sparkles of prism colors danced around him. Water then started to swirl around him. Yugi felt the soothing as his wounds were healed. He also felt the water picking him up to his feet.

Yugi examined himself after the sparkles and swirling water dissipated. He was fully healed. He walked up to Tsuki.

"Arigatou….Ano… what happened to the serpent dragon?"

"That was me."

"Eh?"

**13131313131313131313131313**

**On land…. Duel Academia… **

Kenshin, Tohru, Sakura, Judai, Sho, Asuka, Kenzan, Manjyome waited where they last watched Yugi dive into the ocean. It has been a few hours since they saw Yugi. They wondered…..

"Hey look!" Sakura pointed.

From a distance, they spotted a few bubbles on the surface.. then…..the one who popped to the surface was…

"Yugi!!" everyone cheered and was glad he made it back. Yugi gasped for breath.

He swam towards land holding onto Tsuki. Yugi stepped out of the water and squeezed himself dry. He glanced at Tsuki resting in the water.

"This is Tsuki"

"Hi!" Tsuki waved a fin.

Kenzan, Sho, and Manjyome became shocked. "A talking fish?!"

"Hey!"

"And I have the water crystal," Yugi showed the crystal to everyone.

"Its so beautiful, "Asuka said in awe.

A flash of light appeared from Tohru and Sakura's pockets and appeared Sora and Leo.

Sora flew down to Tsuki, while Leo walked.

"Hey Tsuki!"

"Yo! Tsuki! Wazzaup!!"

"Hi guys!" Tsuki returned.

Judai and his gang stood dumbfounded.

"Your spirit is so cute Yugi-kun!" Tohru chirped. Yugi grinned sheepishly.

"We better be going de gozaru yo," Kenshin remarked.

"Whoo!!" Tsuki happily jumped up and down, splashing. Sora screeched as she fluttered away from the water towards Tohru and in her arms. Leo darted towards Sakura and hid behind her legs.

He hissed at Tsuki. "Tsuki!! Baka! You know we hate it when you do that!!"

Tsuki grinned sheepishly and rubbed his fin in the back of his head. "Oops… sorry."

The guardians chuckled. Judai and company thought it was adorable, even Manjyome admitted it.

Kenshin took out the travel amulet from his gi. It was time to go. Sora and Leo retreated to their respected amulets. Tsuki retreated into an amethyst amulet and so did the water crystal. Judai and company were asked to stand back.

The guardians concentrated as they placed their hands on the amulet. Winds swirled around them as their travel capsule appeared.

"Yugi-san!" Judai called. "Gotcha!" he did his trademark sign. "Good luck!"

Yugi grinned and held a thumbs up. The guardians said their goodbyes then they were off into the sky into the next world.

**12121212121212121212121212121212121212**

**Chii-kun- YATTA!! I'm done with this chapter!! Hoped you liked it! **

**I was a bit disappointed that no one guessed what the Amulet Ringtone was…. Freckles or Sobakasu, the first opening theme of Rurouni Kenshin! Anyway…. **

**Next chapter is the 4th world! Also, you know who's next to get their crystal (grins) **

**For those of you who read from the beginning to end of _Chain Between Five Worlds_, you know who's also next! The 5th Guardian's first appearance! Are there any surprises going on here that there was one more guardian after Tohru? XD**

**Oh yeah, before I forget… (hands vtgib a huge gift box) Here's your prize for guessing (first) that this crosses over with Chain. What's inside? Its up to your imagination. Also… (throws lots of anime plushies to the reviewers) **

**Check out my poll on my profile!! **

**Note: the Guardian's spirits don't have a gender and just now, I've thought of calling them either "she" or "he" **


	14. Fourth World, Fourth Crystal

**Chii-kun: (reads a few of her old fics) (eye twitches)**

**Sakura: "um…." **

**Chii-kun: "my old ones…were so BAD! Although, I don't have time to redo them…" (ahem) **

"**Sorry for the VERY LONG Update! So this chapter might suck a little since it's been…wow…2008 was when I last updated? XD; I'm sure it's obvious why this story hasn't been updated in so long. (voice: no one cares… e.e) **

**Anyway… I don't own anything except this story." **

**Chapter 14: Fourth World, Fourth Crystal**

Birds chirped happily as they flew from tree branch to tree branch. The sun's rays shone and glistened against the leaves and river. Two adolescents stood on the arch-like bridge over the river. One was a girl with short pink hair, while the other one, a boy, had raven-spiked hair.

The boy was leaning against the post and seemed to be deep in meditating thought. The girl stood a few distances away from the boy. She glanced around her surroundings.

"What's taking them so long?" she wondered, tapping her foot against the wood impatiently. Her arms crossed over her chest. She stopped tapping as she stared longingly at the boy. She then averted her green eyes from him. _Should I… tell him my feelings? We're alone…. _

_YES! I'm finally alone with Sasuke! _Dark Sakura cheered heartily within the back of Sakura's mind.

Sakura inhaled and exhaled with a determined smile. As she headed towards the boy, she stopped in her tracks when she heard a familiar voice from a distance…

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

She winced. Only one idiot that she knew belonged to that voice… "Naruto….." she growled between gritted teeth.

Just as the spiky blonde approached the middle of the bridge, he and Sakura were tossed back when a beam of light shot down from the sky. Sasuke's eyes widened in astonishment and stood his ground, completely alert for any enemy attacks.

"Whoa! What the hell?" Naruto gaped in shock. The three adolescents heard four figures gasped for breath as they resurfaced.

"Some landing we made, huh?" Yugi remarked.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have put too much power on my side!" Tohru said frantically.

"It's not your fault, de gozaru yo," Kenshin assured. His senses sparked in alert and swiftly caught a kunai between his fingers before it hit Tohru, who was still frantic.

"Ah… Ah… Ah…"

"Are you all right, Tohru-dono?" the samurai asked with concern. She nodded.

"Hmm… mm…"

_He's good and was able to catch my kunai in such speed_ Sasuke mused.

"What the hell? Who the hell are you?" Naruto exclaimed angrily, pointing rudely at our heroes.

"Ah… Sorry for dropping by," Sakura replied sheepishly, waving her hands defensively. "Did… we startle you?"

"That… was a bit redundant, maybe?" Yugi remarked, sensing the tension from the blonde.

"Naruto! That was a bit rude!" Sakura chided.

"My, my… what do we have here?"

The group looked up and spotted a man with gray hair crouching on top of the post Sasuke was leaning on. His right eye was covered and his mouth was covered with a black handkerchief.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura and Naruto exclaimed simultaneously, surprised to see him.

"Yo!" he chimed.

"Tch!" Sasuke scoffed. The Guardians blinked in confusion.

The Guardians mentally sighed. Once again they were forced to explain who they were and their mission just to avoid suspicion and any misunderstandings. Of course there were introductions during their conversation with the ninjas. Sakura Kinomoto was surprised that she shared the same name as Sakura Haruno, as well as most of the others.

"Yosh! Let's go and get the crystal!" Naruto exclaimed enthusiastically as he marched towards the forest. "Hey, don't ya need to get the crystal?"

"Ano… Naruto-kun…" Tohru said nervously.

"You would have to stay behind de gozaru," Kenshin confessed.

"Huh?"

"Well….." Sakura thought for a moment.

"When I retrieved the wind crystal, it was located about more than a thousand feet above the Earth," Tohru began. "That is where the air is very thick and hard to breathe."

Sakura nodded in agreement. "The fire crystal was in a boiling volcano where no one can survive the heat."

"And the water crystal was located hundreds of feet below the water surface," Yugi added.

"Ah, I see…" Kakashi said.

"So only a Guardian that pertains to the crystal's environment can retrieve it?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, that's right, Sakura-dono," Kenshin replied.

"In other words, you can't go dobe," Sasuke said.

"Aww! I guess it can't be helped then…." Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Good luck, Kenshin!"

Kenshin slightly nodded before entering the forest with his allies watching him until he was out of eyeshot.

**Somewhere in the Dark Lord's dark layer**

The dark lord was laid back in his demon chair as he watched Kenshin walk deeper and deeper into the forest through his magic mirror. The orbs that represented air, fire, and water weren't present and only two orbs remained: earth and spirit. He grinned.

"It seems the Guardian of Earth has sensed another crystal in that world. Hopefully my fourth demon would finish him. From the records about this guardian, he never had a female opponent in a serious battle…which is perfect…" He raised his hand towards the mirror. "I call forth the earth demon, Ivy!" As he chanted, the earth orb glowed enchanted green.

14141414141414141414141414

Few moments later, he continued to pass by various trees that blocked the natural light on the path that he followed with his senses that would lead him to the crystal. The path seemed endless until he spotted a beam of light shining down and illuminated an open isolated grassy area. He stepped into the area without hesitation and spotted a small stone shrine under the heart of the light.

Kenshin approached the shrine and glanced up at a stone fox that was twice his height. He stared warily at the statue. Could it be just like other Guardian Spirits? He mused. He peered inside as the shrine doors opened and was awed by its beauty. Inside was a crystal that resembled the others, except the colors swirling inside were greenish.

He jolted upright as a hand rubbed against his bottom, sending chills up his spine. "My…what do we have here?" a voice purred. He took a quick glance behind him then adverted his eyes.

"T-this one believes t-that your violated one's p-privacy," Kenshin said plainly, keeping his composure. A tint of hue flashed across his cheeks.

"Oh~? Privacy, hmm?" the woman stole his glance with one turn of his head by the force of her forefinger. Emerald stared deep into Amethyst.

"I'm engaged," the samurai said plainly. A playful smirk plastered on the woman's lips.

"And I'm not suppose to flirt with a taken man?" she pressed. "Based on your human's rurulez." Her tongue rolled when she pronounced the "r's".

"Who are you?" the red head demanded sternly. Is she an enemy or….? He mused. The woman jumped a few distances away for the man to get a good view of her.

"I'm Ivy, nice to meet you." She gave him a flirtatious wink, which had made a tint of hue flash on Kenshin's cheeks. He quickly shook it off and had to remind himself of Kaoru.

Her ginger-red hair flowed down the sides of her face over her slender shoulders, a few strands covered some of her forehead. Her emerald eyes shone and slant with lust and seductiveness. She had a green collar wrapped around her slim neck. Her dark green leather tube top revealed most of the top part of her breasts; and wore a mini leather green skirt. Below her shoulders were vines and leaves wrapped around her arms to her middle finger. Vines and leaves wrapped around her ankles.

Kenshin studied her for a moment. His muscles relaxed as he didn't sense any danger from the woman based on her aura until a voice spoke within his mind, a voice he wasn't familiar of.

"_She's the enemy, an earth demon sent by the demon lord." _

The moment Kenshin adverted his glance from the woman wondering who the owner of the voice was, he was grabbed by the neck and slammed to the ground… with Ivy's hand gripping tightly around it. She smirked as she glanced at him with deadly intent as she held up her free hand to her chest level, her claws sharpened and fingers cracked…ready to strike.

He struggled as he grasped her wrist trying to pry it from his neck only with her seeping her claws into his flesh. He seethed through gritted teeth from the pain as warm blood trickled down his neck. Ivy chuckled as she remarked his soon to be end before her claws charged towards his sockets only to be blocked by his sword. Each forced their weight towards each other for a moment until Ivy dodged when Kenshin slashed at her with the dull side of his sword. They stood a few distances away from each other, with Kenshin grasping for breath while Ivy smirked. The ex-hitokiri noticed she stood beside the shrine…her perfect chance to steal the crystal or destroy it before his eyes.

"I want to have some fun before giving the crystal to Master," Ivy remarked with a chuckle, sensing his thoughts.

As Ivy held out her arms, her vines coiled towards her hands. As the vines passed her fingers by an inch, her hands glowed transforming into scythe blades. She smirked as she darted towards the samurai. In a moment, as Kenshin prepared with his sword, his eyes dilated as blood gushed out from his body.

_So…fast…. _

He coughed out blood before falling onto his knees and fully lying on the grass facedown. Ivy glanced at him with a smug grin.

"Is that all?" she inquired, almost disappointed. Her orbs glanced through his own that was overshadowed by his locks for a moment before walking towards the shrine. _He must be…its too bad_ she mused.

"_You still have fight in you. Stand up!" _

Ivy glanced behind her as Kenshin stood up using his sword for support, slanting the side before standing upright. He calmly closed his eyes as he sheathed his sword, taking a deep breath through his nostrils before slightly parting his mouth to release the breath. Ivy watched him carefully as he placed one foot before the other putting half his weight on it.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryū Ōgi….."

_Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki_

…

Silence befell the area with the light shining down upon the redheaded samurai as he glanced up with his bangs overshadowing his eyes. Particles of Ivy's remains levitated towards the light until there was none left on the Earth. He held his sword with the sharp end facing up before sheathing it. She was a demon, not a human… he reminded himself. It was his duty as a Guardian to destroy such evil caused by the demon lord, but the vow of not killing a being was still kept in his heart… a human being to be exact. He also reminded himself that he can't die here and if he did, Kaoru and his friends won't forgive him. Kenshin glanced at the fox spirit beside him. The fox had red fur with a white tummy and tip at the end of his bushy tail, and white wings on its back.

"Thank you for your assistance."

"I just gave you a boost of magic, that's all! You mostly did all the work!" Katsu chirped, raising a paw. "And...maybe a nudge in the head here and there seeing how stupid you are."

"…"

"That was a joke!"

"…."

A nervous sweat dripped down by Katsu's ear before it disappeared as he spoke. "Take the crystal and meet the others!" he chirped. "But first…." He eyed the redhead from head to toe.

14141414141414141414141

The Guardians, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi waited under a tree by the river. Some of them fidgeted nervously hoping Kenshin was okay. Naruto pulled out grass out of boredom disappointed that he didn't get to join Kenshin. Sasuke and Kakashi seemed completely calm. It was silent among the group until Sakura spoke,

"Look!" she pointed towards the entrance where they last saw Kenshin. Everyone looked and saw Kenshin with Katsu perched on his shoulder. Tohru, Yugi, and Sakura rushed to greet him. Kenshin showed them the Earth crystal, which the girls remarked of its beauty. Sora, Leo, and Tsuki shot from their amulet chamber to greet Katsu.

Naruto and Kakashi stared at the crystal in almost awe.

"Interesting…" Kakashi said, rubbing his chin between his forefinger and thumb. A smirk crossed Sasuke's lips.

"Now that we got all the crystals, maybe we should contact…" Tohru paused as Sasuke cut her off as he approached them.

"You four really are the Guardians."

The four stared at him perplexed.

"I've been waiting for you."

_**To be continued….**_

**141414141414141414141414141**

**Chii-kun: Yay! I'm done with this chapter! 83 (dodges missiles for the cliffhanger) I'll… get to the next chapter sometime…. **

**Just…you… wait! :V **__


End file.
